Declining Confidence, Rising Affection
by Citalos
Summary: Neo and Yang have a run in after the events of No Brakes, in a desolate part of the city that had been evacuated due to the structural damage and Grimm threat. An alternate take on the canon story, in which Neo ends up staying with team RWBY for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the episode _No Brakes _which means it is an alternate story from what you saw in the volume 2 finale. So please forgive me for the inconsistencies in comparison to the show. I hope you enjoy regardless though!**

* * *

><p>What a beautiful day it was.. Strangely enough anyway. It's only been a few days since the Grimm was finally cleaned up from the outbreak. The train that Torchwick ran into the city had really done it's job.<p>

Yang was walking through the desolate street alone. This section of the city had been evacuated, as the train damaged the surface in this area leaving it unsafe. Along with the possibility of a Grimm getting loose and attacking civilians, it was deemed unsafe. Not to mention Grimm are attracted to negative feelings and thoughts, which would cause the Grimm to attack more frequently. Thankfully with the initial outbreak taken care of, guards were tactically positioned to handle any invading Grimm.

Yang was here on patrol, as she had been assigned by the Academy. Ironwood had his army doing the majority of the work, however the academy wanted their own to be stationed there as well. It was almost as if Ozpin didn't fully trust Ironwood, although it's more likely he simply wanted his own eyes on the situation. Yang didn't really mind either way, as she hadn't felt well anyway. She had lost to Neo, and they had failed to stop the train, resulting in a horrible massacre. It ate away at her, even causing her to randomly activate her semblance at minor irritations.

Today had been a better day though, as her patrol duty had been extended, giving her plenty of time to cool off. At least that's until she noticed something out of the left corner of her eye. As she walked down the left side of the street, crossing the road to the next block, she noticed it. There was something or someone at the end of the block. She hurried across the road and hid around the corner of the building looking down the block.

Having a moment to make out what she saw, would leave her in a state of confusion and shock. At the end of the block looking down at a map was a girl, with half pink, half brown slightly curly hair. She was short in height, adorning a white jacket with pink trimming the collar, wrist and inside. The jacket only came down half way the torso in the front, leaving her dark brown corset to cover her stomach. The corset ended in a V shape, tucked into her pants, leaving some skin to be shown on the sides. Her pants were an even darker shade of brown, almost black. On her feet was a pair of white boots, that came up past most of her shins, just before the knees, with heels on the sole at the bottom.

The girl's name was Neopolitan, or Neo for short. She had been the girl Yang fought, and loss convincingly to on the train. Yang further examined her, _she looks lost, what is she even doing here?_ The girl was spending a lot of time looking at her map with a confused look. _Whatever she's doing, it certainly can't be good_, Yang told herself, as she justified her next action to herself. Yang turned the corner she had hid behind and started making her way down the side walk to the corner Neo was standing on.

_Where am I? Why is no one around, I can't even ask for directions at this rate_ Neo thought with a sense of disbelief. She couldn't believe she was lost, nor that nobody would be around at all. Then she noticed it, she had been so focused on figuring out where she was to notice before. Near the other end of the block, someone was walking her way. The cute blond girl she had fought on the train, Yang Xiao Long. She had asked Torchwick for her name after their first encounter, _what an intriguing name that is_.

Neo began making her way down the sidewalk towards the girl approaching her, with a strut to her step. It was set, the two were on a collision course, each walking directly towards the other. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, the two stood face to face. Looking each other in the eyes, a familiar scene to the two, as this was the same on the train. Yang was considerably taller than Neo, essentially looking down at her, despite this Neo displayed more confidence then Yang. This had irritated Yang in their last encounter, this time she was infuriated.

Yang didn't want to make the same mistake this time though, last time she had continuously swung punches at Neo. The tiny girl had dodged all her attacks with ease, as they were somewhat predictable. This time Yang had a plan though, one she was able to think of in that long walk to this confrontation. She took the first swing with her right fist, blocking her stomach with her left. Neo responded with a dodge to the right, and an attempt to jab her in the stomach with her parasol, which was blocked by Yang's left arm.

Yang knew the girl would simply dodge her punches, so she threw them anyway. A right jab followed by a left hook, both successfully dodged, as Yang expected. Yang would then fake a punch quickly transitioning into a burst from her gauntlet towards the ground where the girl stood. Neo was caught off guard, but was able to react quickly enough to dodge out into the middle of the road to her right. A close one, Neo knew that she could still confidently beat Yang, but would have to keep her guard up for some unorthodox maneuvers.

Neo stood now in the middle of the road, it was cracked and some spots had sunk a little. At the end of the block on both sides were orange cones on the road to prevent cars from passing through there. Not that anyone was in the area, but if someone did come to pick something up that they had left in their homes this section of the road would be unsafe to drive on. Funnily enough neither of the two gave this any thought, they would continue to fight.

Yang turned and approached Neo again, Neo simply standing there smiling at Yang. Yang's semblance activated, angry from her missed attack, angry that again Neo would simply wait and smile at her. _What is this girl's deal anyway, if I just stood there how long would she wait? Does she even care about this fight, am I that insignificant to her?_ Yang immediately out of anger tried to blow Neo away with her gauntlet. Neo dodged backwards, easily reading the attack, but the side affects of the attack came as a surprise.

The road underneath the two girls collapsed.

* * *

><p>When Yang woke up she was in a tunnel, next to train tracks. The tunnel was dimly lit by light from the hole left above. When she looked around she noticed that down the tunnel, towards the city, it had caved in on itself. Same on the other side going away from the city, trapping them in a small section. This must be why the Grimm attacks had came to a halt yesterday. The tunnel had likely collapsed in multiple spots beyond the two she could see to her sides. It was then she heard the sound of movement.<p>

Neo had just woken up, she wasn't given any time before she saw the blond girl notice her and begin to make way towards her. She planned on finishing their fight from before. Neo saw her parasol next to her under a rather small rock a bit larger then a baseball. She grabbed her parasol as she stood up, to ready herself. That however failed to happen. When she tried to lift her parasol from under the rock, the small amount of strength she had to exert shot pain through her arm. Her right arm was bleeding heavily just before the elbow and she could barely even use it.

Slightly panicking, but still confident in her ability to fight, she took a step back. She had wanted to catch her breathe and steady herself from the pain in her arm. However this also didn't work, her left leg gave way and she fell on her back. Her leg was very lightly bleeding, but it hurt and she would have trouble standing on it.

Her weapon wasn't in her possession, her arm was injured and not even usable, her leg was also injured and would prove difficult to stand on. She was in no condition to fight, this was the end of the road for Neo. Yang was only step away from her, and she knew this was her demise.

Yang was no longer using her semblance, she had cooled off while knocked out, and was too worried about how to get out to be angry. However she first needed to focus on dealing with the girl in front of her. Watching Neo fumble backwards, an uncharacteristic mistake of the girl, she pulled her right arm back in preparation to wail on the girl. However before she threw the punch she noticed it. The wounds Neo had, the fact she could barely move let alone fight, and her eyes, turned white.

They had been both been brown, then one pink one brown, but she hadn't seen them turn white yet. Now though, they were, and she flinched as Yang was about to throw her punch. She was scared, she couldn't fight or even escape in her current state. Yang had to consider how to proceed, she really had disliked this girl up to this point. Besides she was one of the bad guys, and this chance might not present itself again.

Yang put her hand down though, she couldn't justify killing her here simply because she was a bad guy. Even then she was helpless, scared, and hurt, the tiny girl looked like a dying kitten. Not only couldn't she kill her like this, but she felt she couldn't even just ignore her. The girl was bleeding heavily and could die from that alone at this point.

Neo having shut her eyes ready to accept her fate, had noticed that too much time had passed. _Am I already dead already? That was fast, what will I see when I open my eyes_ she thought to herself. Neo carefully opened her eyes, unknowing of what she would see. It was.. the tunnel, as it was when she shut her eyes. Yang was standing their looking at her, fist lowered. The light shone down, slightly silhouetting the image of the cute girl. _Why though, why has she lowered her hand, and why didn't she kill me._

As Neo's mind raced Yang tore a decorative piece of thin white fabric that was attached to her skirt. The fabric lined the inside of her skirt in the back and hanged down, it was so thin you could nearly see through it. She folded the fabric over on itself, making what looked like a blindfold to Neo. _Is she going to blindfold me or maybe muzzle me? Maybe tie my hands or legs up?_ were the thoughts racing through Neo's head. As Yang started to approach, Neo tried backing away with her good arm and good leg.

Yang could see that fear Neo felt in those white eyes, and her attempt to back away was only confirmation. Yang was slightly offended, or maybe it was concern, that someone would fear her that much.

"Stop moving, you're only gonna hurt yourself worse, and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Yang said as she faintly pointed at the wound on the girl's arm.

These words were the first that either of the two spoke to each other. Neither had yet to speak to the other until now. Yang didn't have time to dwell on that thought though, she knelt to the ground at the girl's side. She carefully wrapped the white fabric around the girls arm, making sure to cover the wound. She then tied it and tugged it so that it would press the spot where she was bleeding.

Neo having recoiled a little to the action, was still running thoughts through her mind at full speed. _Why am I alive? What is she doing? Is she helping me? Why? This is a tunnel? Where am I even at?_ Some of these questions she asked herself were rather vacuous. However she realized after a brief moment that the girl had stopped her bleeding. _I need to thank her for that._

"Thank you very much" Neo said, in a soft, angelic, slightly quiet, polite voice.

This voice was not what one who had fought Neo would expect. It was a surreal feeling, like a warm breeze hitting you in the middle of the cold. A voice that was so beautiful that it could deliver a feeling such as that one was the largest surprise that Yang had received today, maybe ever in her life to this point. It left her staring at Neo, and that's when she noticed Neo's eyes. One white one pink, she hadn't noticed, but they changed again.

Neo having the cute girl stare at her, was rather taxing. Had she said thank you in a strange way, she didn't think so. Why was Yang staring then? Neo couldn't help but to blush from the look Yang gave her. This time the cute girl was simply looking at her, not glaring or anything like their fights from before. Neo couldn't help being attracted to her, especially now. A girl liking a girl, something Neo, the confident and sometimes smug person, was actually insecure about.

"Hey, what were you doing in the city anyway?" Yang asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I was seeking a place to stay for a few days, as I've left Roman and Cinder" Neo said, with the same soft and gorgeous voice from before.

Trying not to laugh, and to hide the fact she found it funny, Yang replied to her "So you ran away from home, eh?"

Yang couldn't stop herself from finding the girl running away from home a ludicrous action. I mean who can blame her, a bad guy running away from home isn't exactly something you find that often, although her attempts to hide it was futile. Neo's face was red in embarrassment in response to Yang finding it humorous.

"You shouldn't make light of oth-" Neo was saying, but she was swaying from the very beginning of that sentence, only to faint part way through.

Yang still knelt next to the girl, grabbed her as she was falling the other direction. Laying Neo down on her back, and resting the girl's head in the lap of her crossed legs. Neo had lost an excessive amount of blood, she should be fine, but this was worrying to Yang regardless. However one good thing was to come, Yang remembered Ruby had offered to take part of her patrol since it was extended.

* * *

><p>After half an hour or so, Yang heard Ruby's voice shout out "Yang?! Are you here Yang?!"<p>

"Ruby, this way, I'm down here!" Yang shouted back.

"What are you doing down there? Hold on I'll get a teacher!" Ruby yelled looking down the hole in the road at Yang.

Yang quickly stopped Ruby shouting "Hey wait, you can't get a teacher just find a rope!"

"Why not? Also, a rope?!" Ruby yelled in a somewhat confused voice, "I'll see if I can find one!"

The tunnel was probably about 35 feet tall or 10 meters. Eventually Ruby came back with a rope long enough and tossed one end down, and tied the other to a sign post on the surface. Yang tied the rope around Neo's waist and signaled Ruby to pull it up. Just in case Neo came loose, Yang could attempt to break her fall. After successfully getting Neo up and tossing the rope back down Yang climbed up.

"Ok.. what the heck" Ruby said grasping for breath on her hands and knees. "Isn't.. this that girl who.. was with Torchwick?"

"Yea, but explanation will have to wait, she's hurt right now" Yang told Ruby in a somewhat worried tone.

"Ah, it's a good thing I decided to come then, Ozpin found someone to relieve you of your patrol here, they'll be here soon" Ruby said now standing and no longer gasping for breath. Ruby continued, "Go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the dorm room."

Yang picked Neo up, her shoulders and head cradled in one arm, and her legs in the other. Yang left for the dorm carrying the pink and brown haired girl.

Yang arrived to the dorm having sneaked through the dorm halls with the short lady. She put Neo on her bed and waited for Ruby's return. Along with Ruby came Blake and Weiss, now all of team RWBY was here. They hadn't taken very long to arrive.

"So, who is that exactly?" Weiss asked with her usual stuck up demeanor.

At this point Neo had started to wake up, unable to even sit up from the injuries and the loss of blood.

"Her name is Neo, and Blake can you help take care of her arm" Yang answered to Weiss, and pleaded to Blake, as she pulled up a chair and helped Neo out of bed and into the chair.

"Sure.." Blake agreed hesitantly as she pulled up another chair and retrieved the first aid kit from a night stand drawer. "Wasn't she with Torchwick before though?" Blake continued.

Weiss continued from Blake's point, "Yea weren't you the one complaining about you couldn't stand her" looking at Neo with discontent.

Neo at this point had a pounding headache, and her vision swayed. Everything she heard sounded somewhat distorted, and she was seeing stars. On top of this her presence seemed to be causing unrest among Yang and her friends. It made Neo feel nauseated. She fell asleep again, it was all she could do to escape this conversation.

* * *

><p>Neo awoke on the bed only to hear "so what are you gonna do to make sure she doesn't sneak out and do something in the middle of the night" coming from the girl with a black bow in her hair. She felt a grip around her forearm, lifting it up. It was Yang, who was sitting on the edge of the small bunk bed next to Neo.<p>

"I thought you guys would bring that up, so I stopped and picked these up real quick" Yang said while attaching a handcuff to Neo's wrist she had raised.

Neo looked at her wrist, now with a handcuff and saw the other handcuff was around Yang's wrist. _WHAT IS THIS?!_ Neo thought to herself, completely flustered. Neo looking at the rest of team RWBY, realized that they all were looking at her. Neo's expression gave it away, Neo wanted to die at this point, even if it was a painful death.

"Have you forgotten to mention something, Yang" Weiss questioned Yang with a look of disbelief.

"Huh, like what?" Yang replied, confused by Weiss' question and look.

Neo, who was lying on the bed still, with a completely red face at this point, simply covered it with her hand. Not wanting to see anyone, in hopes they wouldn't see her in return. A naive and futile, but rather adorable, effort anyway.

Blake interjected, saying "I don't think she notices" after Yang's reply and the lady on the bed's reaction.

"Talk about oblivious.." Weiss said in reply.

Yang gives the two of them a confused look. "Alright well it's late and I've had a long day so I'm going to sleep" Yang states as she lays down on the bed next to Neo. Pulling the blanket over them both.

Neo, laying there, was paralyzed now. Thoughts were running through her head, about how just this morning she almost wanted to die. How she decided that leaving the her only "friends" and "family" would be for the best. She was lost, unable to find her way around the city that was unfamiliar to her. When she thought she found a little bit of fun, and the moment she thought she found that peace she was looking for at the beginning of the day.

Nothing had been normal about this day for Neo. Even her comfortable feeling of confidence was drained from her. Leaving nothing but regret about the past, sadness about the future, insecurity about her feelings, and those feelings, the affection for Yang who lays next to her. Close enough for her to touch. Yet the distance between them was so vast. _That's probably for the best_, Neo thought with that sadness about the future.

"You think it'll be fine to let her sleep in the same bed as Yang?" Weiss whispered to Ruby, who had been frantically listening to this point, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

As Ruby gave that question thought, Yang turned on her side and put her free arm around Neo, snuggling and cuddling up against her. Neo, surprised by this action, reacted like a cat being dropped in a pool of water. Clawing away with her free arm and legs, as if she could escape Yang's grasp if she could find something to grab onto.

Ruby, having just watched this along with Weiss and Blake finally replies "I don't think we need to worry about it, she seems rather..."

"Self-effacing" Blake finished for her, as she moved, retiring to bed for the night.

Ruby and Weiss, follows suit and goes to their respective bunk beds as well.

"They're pink, it's very pretty" Yang whisperd to Neo.

Neo stopped thrashing around to look at Yang slightly confused. Neo's eyes, were now both pink.

* * *

><p>So how does this future fair for Neo? Can she befriend Yang, and the rest of team RWBY? Will Yang notice her feelings and hate her for it? Will Neo even make it that long? Could Yang possibly develop feelings in return to Neo's? No, that's wishful thinking on Neo's part. <em>Wishes don't always come true, and for the villains, they never come true.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading, this is my first attempt at writing anything pretty much ever. I know I made quite a few mistakes, put too many details in places, not enough in others, and was probably repetitive in places. Going to try to fix these issues while simply improving as I go forward. (This is essentially practice for me). Although as for the story itself, Neo is not Starscream in this story, I swear! D:<strong>

**EDIT: Also, to answer questions I got, yes I'll be elaborating about why team RWBY decided to not kick Neo out. The next chapter is also going to jump back to the previous day and focus solely on Neo, and the lead up to her running away.**


	2. Chapter 0

**This chapter is a prequel to the last chapter, focusing on Neo and the morning that she decided on her departure from Torchwick, Cinder, and the others.**

* * *

><p>"We got the job done regardless!" Torchwick pleaded to Cinder.<p>

The plan to run a train into Vale had been successful, although not without issues. Most notable was mistiming, which Cinder had been critically accusing Torchwick of incompetence over. It had been days since the event, but everyone had injuries to some extent, and only last night did everyone get back to the facility. This meeting to discuss what happened, was postponed to this morning in order for Torchwick to rest up.

"Yes, while troubled, you did that quite well, although the results of that do not matter when we can't act further on it" Cinder replied to Torchwick, not pleased with his failure.

_This is annoying_, Neo couldn't help but be agitated by the situation around her. Neo who had simply been doing what she was supposed to, was not completely blameless in the eyes of her peers. Which was demonstrated after Cinder and Torchwick were done "debating" whether the train was a success or failure. Less of a debate, and more of Cinder speaking condescendingly to Torchwick.

"You should keep that man in line, and stop causing problems for Cinder" Emerald said with darted words at Neo, in reference to Torchwick, as she glared at the pink and brown haired girl.

"Eh leave her alone, she's just Torchwick's bodyguard now, if she was competent enough and capable of his job, why would we need him?" Mercury casually replies to Emerald, with an underhanded insult of his own towards Torchwick and Neo.

Neo would say nothing in reply to them. _Cinder never told Torchwick that there was more to the plan, how would he know? It's not like I could have done anything either, no one ever fills me in on what's happening. _Neo was angry in thought, she had a fair point to, one Torchwick should have brought up to Cinder. Maybe it's better he didn't, as Cinder may have turned him to ashes if he had.

Neo arrived to the lounge room Torchwick would always inhabit. As she was his guard, she made it a point to be nearby, even around the compound. The room was similar in aesthetic to the rest of the facility, dark gray metal, with signs of age and wear. In the room was a couch, one without cushions, also dark gray and also made of metal. In front of it a table, made of glass, so you could see through it, to reveal the gray floor. The legs of the table were gray, the walls were gray, the ceiling was gray. Neo hated this color, she even wanted to stab Mercury when she saw him, simply because he is the same color.

Torchwick was sitting on the couch, leaning forward looking at a map, unfolded and sitting atop the glass table. "Damn it, what is she planning?" Torchwick asked himself aloud, in a slow gentleman's manner, but still clearly annoyed.

_So he realized it, let he wouldn't stand up against Cinder, despite that. What a coward... _Neo wasn't impressed with Torchwick, he lacked any confidence. Neo wasn't happy with herself either though, _who was that lady with the Grimm mask, that's different from Faunus. Wait, wasn't there a legend of intelligent Grimm that would try to prolong human's battles?_

There were legends of Grimm who would save humans from Grimm so that they could continue harvesting negativity from them. Grimm so advanced that they no longer needed or wanted to attack humans, but could feed off humans simply suffering. Neo tried to shake off the thought, it simply had to be a human, no doubt. It wouldn't make sense for it to save a human from another human either.. _Unless it wanted the struggle between us and them to continue_.

"What's that look about?" Torchwick inquired, one brow furrowed. "If you wouldn't space out so much you could have stopped those three on the train, and this wouldn't have happened" Torchwick continued, proceeding to point at his face.

Torchwick's face was bruised, from being knocked out by the cat Faunus girl. _What was her name again?_ Neo couldn't recall, no matter, Torchwick was annoyed with her lately. Not that Neo could blame him, she had caught herself spacing out sometimes lately. It was that girl's fault. Something about that blond girl, Yang Xiao Long, didn't sit right with Neo.

Neo almost never spoke, not that she was shy. She simply disliked speaking to others, something about speaking felt unnatural to her. So even though everyone around her was agitating her, she held her tongue well. Which was a good thing, as today had been a particularly annoying one. She could handle the others taking jabs at her, but that girl was on her mind even more after they had fought again.

Neo's mind kept going back to her, she couldn't just ignore it any longer. She had enjoyed her fight with the fiery blond so much. She was cute, and her irritation made her even more cute. _If only I could have killed her these thoughts would go away. _Neo thought regretting her inability to finish her.

Neo's emotions are strange, some emotions and states of mind become stronger when others do. The only reason Neo could have killed the girl was because of the confidence she built during their fight. Confidence and sadism rise while her sympathy and empathy for others decline. This had been dangerous for Neo in the past, it becomes difficult to bring her back to a neutral state. Although the Grimm had managed to do that, surprise and fear rose, lowering her calmness and confidence, consequently removing her from her sadist mindset.

Neo's mind still was stuck on the girl though. While she denied it, she knew what it was, Neo was attracted to Yang. Her affection for her had rose, and it wouldn't let up easily. Her confidence was waning, and with that her resulting emotional state was that of sadness, appropriately enough. _I can't be attracted to her, we're on different sides, and more importantly we're both females_.

Neo was done, with the sudden shift in feelings, the things that previously didn't even phase her, hit her like a burst of fire, setting her aflame. The ocean was shallow, the pavement soft, and down the barrel of Torchwick's gun cane, Melodic Cudgel, was a light. The day was still young, and Neo didn't want to be around for it to grow. _Although that isn't necessary is it? Why am I here? I could just leave, I don't remember why I'm here in the first place. _Neo came to this realization, wanting to act on it immediately.

Torchwick, looking up to see Neo leave the room asked "Where are you going? Aren't you gonna keep spying on me for Cinder?"

Neo didn't even hear his words, she was set on a path. She would leave, she had no belongings she needed to take with her, aside from her parasol, she simply needed to leave. So she would. _Where am I going? _This however was a question that had yet to be answered. _The best idea now would to be getting to Vale, and think about where I want to go_, Neo decided. Stopping, Neo turned around, went back into the lounge, grabbed the map sitting on the glass table in the gray room, and left again.

"Excuse me, miss, I was looking at that. Hey!" Torchwick blankly said, not expecting Neo to turn around and give it back to him. Although he hadn't expected her to act as though he wasn't even there.

* * *

><p>Neo made her way to Vale, passing through the Emerald Forest on her way. She walked around Vale's walls looking for a place to enter the city. She couldn't risk being recognized at gates. Luckily a small hole in the wall presented itself, likely damaged from the train passing through this area. However after making her way into the city she quickly found herself lost. To make matters worse no one was around.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Neo asked herself, wandering around trying to make out where she was on this map. The map was for the entire continent, not necessarily the city itself. Though it would prove helpful to those better at reading a map.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, this was a real short chapter that I hadn't actually planned at first. However I felt I might not explain the whole story, or what is happening with Neo well in the story. So that's what the purpose of this was. My interpretation of Neo is that she's a slightly unstable person, which is reflected by her mixed appearance and color shifting eyes. This is likely not like her character in RWBY at all, but we don't know too much about her at this point. Also it let me pitch you my theory for that mysterious lady with the mask from the most recent episode <em>No Brakes.<em>  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

When Neo woke up she looked around to see that everyone else had already woken up. The handcuff attached to her hand and Yang's hand had been taken off. The girls were dressed in their school uniforms, ready to attend classes. Neo sat up, still drowsy, and felt a bit sick, from having spent so much time asleep yesterday and last night.

"Hey 'morning!" Yang greeted the just awoken Neo.

"Oh good, you're awake" Weiss addressed Neo with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "While you're here, don't cause trouble when we're at school. Besides, if anyone took notice to you they might realize you're not a student which would get us in trouble as well. Not to mention if they figure out who you are exactly, who knows what would happen." Weiss continued, lecturing Neo.

"Don't worry, she might come off _cold_ but she, and everyone else, agreed to let you stay as long as you needed" Yang assured Neo, with a pun in that sentence.

"I told you to stop making stupid puns about me!" Weiss angrily exclaimed at Yang, "also as long as you need, but no longer than precisely that."

With that note Yang gave Neo an apologetic look as she left the room with the other members. Neo recapped in her head what had happen yesterday. She felt confused at the situation she ended up in. In the end, only the strangest turn of events could cause this. On the bright side, while they didn't seem to trust her, everyone seemed willing to let her stay.

Neo studied her arm, the Faunus girl, _Blake I think she said _had cleaned and fixed up the wound on her arm. Neo then noticed her parasol in the corner of the room, it was damaged. Neo went to retrieve it, wanting to fix it up, however stopping her was the handcuff on her wrist. The other handcuff was around the ladder attached to the bunk beds. _When did they put this on me? _Neo would simply have to wait until the girls returned, it seems they're really cautious about her.

* * *

><p>Eventually Yang walked in the door, came over and removed the handcuff from Neo's wrist.<p>

"Come on, we're going to lunch, I'm gonna introduce you to everyone" Yang informed Neo beckoning her to follow. "Don't worry, just act natural and people will just think you're a student through the halls."

Neo followed Yang from behind her. Yang's hair was long, blond and a bit messy. Neo was entranced by it's bouncing and swaying as they walked down the halls. However she was broken from this trance by something gripping her arm, tightly. She looked to her right to see Emerald.

"Hey traitor, I don't know what you're doing here, but tell anyone about us and we'll make your life hell" Emerald said quietly threatening Neo, looking forward not making eye contact.

Emerald had been walking in the opposite direction of Neo, and next to her was Mercury. Mercury glanced at Neo for a brief second before averting his gaze forward again. Emerald released her arm and the two continue walking. Neo was at a lost, she hastened her pace a little to catch back up with Yang. Why was Emerald and Mercury here, Neo never informed, had no idea that they were even here.

* * *

><p>Yang and Neo arrived at a family diner, and got a table for 5. Shortly after the other three girls arrived, and sat down at the table with them. The five sat evenly distanced apart around the circular table in the middle of the diner. To Neo's left was Yang, to her right was the Faunus lady, across the table to the left was the Schnee girl, and the to the right was Red. A waitress asked the five for what drinks they would like, and left to retrieve them.<p>

"Well, this is our new friend Neo" Yang said with her hand motioned towards Neo. "Neo, this is Blake, and that is Ruby" Yang said, motioning to Blake then Ruby.

"Ice Queen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream, Ice Queen" Yang said, motioning to Weiss, then to Neo, then back to Weiss. The waitress had just arrived in time to hear this, and was giving everyone their respective drinks.

The two girls glared at Yang, neither amused by her attempt to be funny.

"Come on guys, be _cool_" Yang replied to the glares. Followed by the sound of everyone else at the table, and the waitress who was still setting drinks down, cringing in unison. Weiss in particular was bursting into flames at this point, hating Yang's overuse of these puns. The waitress noticing this left immediately after sitting the last drink on the table.

"Come on Weiss, _chill_, you're gonna _melt_ Neo" Yang continued, pushing the limit.

In response Weiss stood up, and flipped the table on top of Yang. As Yang squirms under the table now crushing her, Weiss says to Neo "my name is Weiss, don't call me Ice Queen." Seeing Yang still squirming she then quietly, so Yang wouldn't notice her say it, tells Neo "I'm not sure what you see in her, but if you plan on somehow winning her over, you should ask yourself if it's worth it."

Weiss then made her way out the diner, while the other three watched. Ruby wore a half smile with her mouth open while scratching the back of her head implying this wasn't out of the ordinary. Blake was taking a long sip of her drink that she had grabbed just as Weiss began her table flip, on reaction, impressively. Neo realized that despite the horrible puns she was still attracted to the cute blond girl who was still being crushed by the table. _This must be true love._

The three girls sat the table back up and apologized to the manager over the broken glasses. Eventually the four was able to eat lunch, and left the diner. Ruby and Blake left to do their own thing leaving Yang and Neo to loiter around the city for a little before Yang had to go back to Beacon for evening classes. As they walked, Neo decided to make small talk along the way. Something unusual for Neo to do, yet for some reason when she's alone with Yang, Neo's unnatural feeling she gets when speaking, just vanishes.

"Sooo, how did you convince them to let me occupy your dorm for a bit?" Neo asked in that soft and polite tone of hers.

"I told them that you weren't actually a bad person, and someone they could trust" Yang replied still looking straight ahead as they walked down the street.

_How would you even know that?! Aren't you too trusting? _Neo thought, but her thoughts were interrupted, she was enamored by Yang, who was walking next to her, after looking up at her. She managed to refocus though, quickly looking ahead to make sure she wasn't about to run into anything or anyone.

"How can you be sure of something like that?" Neo said, a bit skittishly.

"Hmm a gut feeling I guess?" Yang said somewhat questioning her reasoning as well.

_She's going off a gut feeling, now I kinda feel like I'm taking advantage of her, wait haven't I already been doing that since yesterday? _Neo was thinking this, and started feeling guilt as a result, consequently increasing her hunger despite just having eaten _(see chapter 0)_.

"Also, I believe that, you're not a bad person. You left those people on your own accord didn't you? I believe you can start anew, you don't need to cling to them, or your past." Yang continued in an unusually serious tone for the cute blond.

Neo, now blushing felt that she had made all the small talk she could handle for one day. The two walked fairly quietly back til they arrived back at the dorm where Yang and Neo parted ways. Yang headed for classes while Neo went back to the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Neo looked out the window, it was getting dark out, it seemed Yang had to do something, according to Ruby who was the only one who had came back. Ruby was polishing Crescent Rose, she seemed to do that a lot, Neo made a note to herself to never get hit by it. Being well kept the blade was probably never dull, and would slice through a person with ease. In the middle of that thought the door was slammed open, catching Neo off guard and scaring her. Yang stood in the doorway, with both her fist on her hips and her arms out with emphasis like she was a super hero.<p>

"Come on, let's go!" Yang beckoned Neo to come. What was it this time Neo wondered as she followed her.

Outside was a motorcycle, _wait a motorcycle? _It was black, yellow, orange, and it looked fast.

"This is Bumblebee!" Yang said puffing out her chest in a proud fashion. _Er, Bumblebee does it tran- _The thought was abruptly cut off with a slap to the stomach with a helmet. "Put that on, and let's go!" Yang ordered Neo as she got on the bike putting her helmet and goggles on.

Neo looked at the helmet.. It was white with a intricate pink pattern and brown paint splats in places. _This helmet.. _Neo put the helmet on and got on the bike, hesitantly grabbing Yang's sides to hang on. Yang grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her stomach, that pulled Neo up against her back. _#$* %#* *%# _Neo's mind couldn't even comprehend what the pink and brown haired girl was trying to think anymore. It dawned on her while they were riding, _the helmet wasn't a coincidence, it's the reason she was late._

* * *

><p>The two came to a stop and got off the bike. When Neo took her helmet off and looked around, she realized that they were at a club. <em>What kind of person is Yang.. <em>Neo couldn't help to question it, despite being a former villain, Neo was always a polite person. Not the type that would frequent such a place as a club. Regardless, Yang put her arm around Neo, and Neo accompanied her into the club that was blasting EDM.

Inside the club was a large dance floor and four decorative glass wire-frame pillars at the corners of the checkered floor. In the back up on a balcony was the DJ, wearing a large black and red helmet that was shaped like a teddy bear head. Neo had heard something about the club owner having some kind of affiliation for bears. The club was ran by Hei Xiong, probably better known by the name Junior. Torchwick had required his services in the past, notably during the Dust heist he was pulling.

Yang and Neo went to the back, where a large bar with multiple bartenders serving people was. Yang looked at Neo then told the barkeep "two strawberry sunrise, no ice in one of those, oh and put the bill on my tab."

The bartender replied "uh miss you don't have a tab.."

"Is that so?" Yang asked, "hey Junior! Get over here a moment!" Yang then yelled, beckoning a man in a white dress shirt, black vest, with a red tie and black dress pants, wearing red aviators, over to her.

Junior looking over, immediately looked like his entire day had been ruined. He made his way over and asked "now why are you here, blondy."

_Yang knows him? They don't seem too friendly.. _Neo started to worry about this. Her wounds weren't healed, and on top of that her parasol was damaged, and she didn't even bother bringing it. If a fight was to break out, Neo wouldn't be much help.

"Hey don't worry, I'm just here on a date, could you tell this guy I have a tab though" Yang said in a nonchalant manner. _A date?_ Neo was blushing, again.

Junior was probably eyeing her thinking about what he should do, although you couldn't tell behind those aviators he was wearing. "Just give her whatever she wants to eat or drink!" he barked at the bartender, leaving without saying anything else.

Neo sighed, she was worried about that fight breaking out. Coincidentally this made her thirsty, so she was glad they were getting those drinks. After downing their drinks Yang grabbed Neo's hand and dragged her to the dance floor with no warning. Neo, could ballroom dance, ballet, even tango, but this was out of her comfort zone. Yang started dancing and Neo looking around simply tried to mirror the people around her.

Eventually, after tiring themselves out dancing, they left the club. "That was fun don'tcha think?" Yang asked Neo, "little bear seemed to be doing well too" she continued, referencing Junior as little bear.

Neo couldn't help but to chuckle, after all that just happened. "Yea I enjoyed this" Neo said still chuckling. When she stopped and looked up Yang was smiling at her. _What? _Neo was becoming accustomed to blushing at this point.

"Glad to see you actually looking cheerful" Yang told Neo as she handed the short girl the helmet that matched her.

They got on the bike and left, what had Yang meant though? _I don't understand why she even cares. _Neo was confused by what Yang said, had Neo not been cheerful? Neo had spent all of yesterday and today love-struck by Yang. _Oh. _Neo was insecure about her feelings, she must have been wearing her worries on her face.

* * *

><p>The two finally got back to the dorm, and quietly entered their room, as to not wake the rest of team RWBY. They laid down and went to straight to sleep, tired from the fun they had. Well Yang did at least, <em>I wonder if I'll ever get my own bed, it's hard to sleep like this. <em>Neo was stiff, and uncomfortable laying next to her new friend, Yang, that she was profoundly in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for continuing to read this! :) I hope you'll forgive me for the horrifyingly bad puns, but I felt that Yang wouldn't be Yang without puns. It forced my hand. :\<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Today started with Yang and the rest of team RWBY getting dressed for classes. Neo was still asleep, she seemed to have a habit of sleeping in a bit late. Yang wouldn't have time to come eat lunch with her, so she gently rubbed the girl's shoulder to wake her. When Neo woke up, she sleepily rubbed her eyes to see Yang.

"Hey today I have an extended class in the middle of the day, so I won't have time to come eat lunch with you" Yang informed Neo. She continued "you can go out and eat on your own, and explore the city some if you'd like."

Weiss picked up the conversation, informing Neo "you should be able to walk around freely since you haven't been seen with Torchwick. Just make sure you don't do anything that would draw unnecessary attention."

With that team RWBY left the room to attend classes. Stopping at the doorway was the team leader Ruby though.

"Oh, uh, er" Ruby said, speaking gibberish, before coming back into the room and picking up a pink parasol from the corner of the room, at the end of her bunk bed. "I saw that it was damaged, and it was kind of bugging me so I, uh, fixed it, heh" Ruby finally speaking coherently told Neo, with a worried look, as if Neo might be agitated by her actions. Neo in reply smiled and gave the young leader a nod.

The leader of team RWBY, Ruby, seemed to be rather obsessed with weapons, in an affectionate way. Her behavior suggested she probably got on other's nerves with her habits and tendencies surrounding the weapons. Neo was however appreciative to Red, as she had restored the weapon to it's quality before that road collapsing incident. The parasol's canopy was tough and wasn't torn, but the ribs and stretchers had been bent, and the shaft had dents in places. She had been careful not to mess with the intricacies of the weapon she didn't understand while fixing it either. _Impressive, leave it to Yang to also have intriguing family and friends._

* * *

><p>Neo decided it would be best to attempt to learn her way around Vale as opposed to staying inside all day. So she left, walking the streets alone remembering streets, key places, interesting shops, and diners and cafes that looked appealing. While walking though she stumbled upon something, an arena like area, near Beacon. The arena seemed to be a practice area for students to spar with each other. It was a large square arena that sunk about six feet into the ground with a smooth stone floor and walls with scratches, and even small craters in spots.<p>

Neo made her way over, curious about the arena, to see two people sparring. One with tan colored armor, light brown hair of medium length, wielding a sword, devoid of many defining features. Although his eyes were unique, he seemed to consistently be in a state of squinting or something of that sort. The person he was dueling had _dark gray _armor, _dark gray_ or dark blue hair that was long and combed back, and was wielding a halberd, even more devoid of features then his opponent.

The crowd watching were offering moral support in the form of cheering. The names Dove and Sky echoed. The fight seemed to be mostly boring to Neo, although the end came as a surprise. The man in tan armor, who Neo assumed to be Dove based on the timing of people cheering his name, had been in control for most of the fight. However his opponent, Sky, had been cowardly avoiding his advances. This was not the case though, Sky was wielding a halberd, a slower weapon, and was simply waiting for the right time to strike. Resulting in him defeating his opponent with very few actual hits.

Neo was annoyed by this person, Sky, she just simply didn't like him from the moment she saw him. She also could draw comparisons between the way he and her fought, which she resented. So she stepped into the ring before anyone else could. This was followed by whispers, people trying to figure out who she was. She simply spread out her parasol and rested it delicately on her shoulder, blocking the agitating rays of the sun.

"So we have a challenger, and a freak show at that!" a guy on the side line exclaimed in a happily condescending manner. The guy was tall with short, burnt orange colored hair, that appeared to be combed upwards. He to wore armor, his a silver gray color with pale gold trimming and bird with it's wings spread out on his chest. Next to him sat a guy with a light green mohawk, a dark green hoodie with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, and a single shoulder plate with spikes on his left shoulder. He also wore gauntlets with a silver crest imprinted into it, the crest appeared to be a bird as well, different from the tall guy's crest.

"Well what are you waiting for, get at it" the tall guy continued. Neo had decided that she could take her frustrations out on this guy in front of her, Sky. It would also be helpful, as she didn't want to get out of shape waiting on her wounds to heal. _A little practice shouldn't hurt._

The two stood still, and did nothing for the moment. They both were waiting for the other to make a move. However, since he wouldn't, Neo would, she began walking his way, with a little more strut to her step then normal. Some people had combat tendencies, this happened to be one of Neo's. As she approached nonchalantly, Sky, nervous about the fact this short girl was simply walking up to him, made the first move.

He swung wide with his halberd, from his right to left, attempting to cleave the girl at the waist. Neo, seeing the slow halberd attack coming from the left, simply leaned forward and rotated her torso to the right bring her right leg up with the same motion. With the her left leg she kicked off the ground, and glided over the halberd's swing, with the weapon narrowly under her back. Finishing the full turn of her torso, landing with her right leg, bending it to allow control of the landing. Following that she brought her left leg down perfectly straight, and extended outwards. An already impressive acrobatic technique, not to mention while in boots with heels.

"Wait I didn't quite see, did she just dodge that with a butterfly kick?" hastefully asked a female voice from the onlookers. "Not quite, she didn't use near as much effort by just jumping over it" replied a man's voice from the same direction.

Neo, having dodged the attack gracefully, took another two steps towards Sky. The halberd wielding guy was still recovering from the momentum of the miss with his large weapon. Neo within distance to attack him now, promptly delivered a strong kick straight to the guy's side bypassing the armor he wore. The kick sent the guy several feet away, and he reeled in pain. The two instructors who had been observing silently, were now exchanging words quietly. One of the instructors appeared to pull out a phone as she was walking away.

Some of the crowd were cheering, others looked astonished, some were whispering comments about the fight being over so quickly and in one hit. Neo realized that she may have drawn to much attention to herself, so she went to make her exit. Unfortunately for her, when she turned around and took two steps forward she was now standing face to face with a lady. Except, not really face to face, the girl was considerably taller then her. She was even taller then Yang, by roughly 6 inches.

The lady wore a black beret, and had short hair except in the front on each side, a wavy lock of hair blew in the wind, the left about twice the length of the right. The wind wasn't even blowing that hard, her hair seemed to naturally catch the wind like a kite. She also wore a pair of black sunglasses, a cocoa colored long sleeved shirt that had a feathered collar, with a black corset, a gray shawl around her neck, and necklaces. Her pants were dark brown trousers, and she wore boots with heels, similar to Neo's except dark brown opposed to white. She had a black belt with gold studs, and another cream brown belt over it that drooped like a sash, holding bullets in it, connected with a buckle that looked like a target in a scope. On her right wrist was a bracelet decorated with black roses, and in her right hand, presumably her weapon, it looked like a small black handbag also decorated in gold studs.

Neo looked up, nearly looking straight up, at the lady, standing with only a few inches distancing them. The brown and gold colored lady, while looking down at her, raised her left hand up to her sunglasses and lowered them, looking over them with her eyes.

"They changed color, you're eyes were both pink when you arrived, and now they're not" the lady bluntly stated, interested in Neo's eyes.

Neo didn't like this lady, her manner of speaking and idle stance was impolite. It was clear she had a bit of a sassy attitude, and while on a different side of the spectrum, she was just like Neo, both had an air of confidence about them. Neither Neo or _chocolate rain _would back down, and Neo wasn't willing to acknowledge her.

"Oh, that look, you wanna fight me_ little kitty_, I can teach you a few things" _chocolate truffle _taunted her about her size.

_Chocolate mousse _turned away and walked to the starting position of the arena, where Neo had stood at the beginning of her duel with Sky. Neo, following suit, went to the other side's starting position, and readied herself to fight _chocolate milk._ Whispers began to break out, and within seconds the crowd had grown exponentially larger then it was before.

"Coco is gonna spar, with that girl?" "That girl might actually beat Coco." "Hey shut up, do you wanna get on Coco's bad side?" "Who is that girl anyway, what's her name?" were some of the comments coming from the crowd that seemed to still be increasing in size.

Neo needed this to be over with, quick. The girl who stood before her, _Coco, I suppose her name is, _seemed to have a reputation though. She also seemed older then team RWBY, Dove, or Sky, so Neo couldn't be sure that this would be a simple fight. _Of course, I know I can beat her, I just need to enjoy it and leave as soon as it's over. _Neo was becoming confident that she could beat her, without trouble.

The crowd, who was large began to chant the countdown to the fight, "5! 4! 3!.. 2!.. 1!... Fight!"

Coco wasted no time, she immediately began walking towards Neo, who would let the girl approach her. Coco, strutted up to Neo, without stopping she swung her weapon in a wide arc over her head down at Neo. Neo in reaction brought her parasol from her shoulder, folding itself as if it was obeying Neo's will, in front of her to block the handbag. While successfully deflecting the weapon backwards her arm gave way from the hit. It had only been the day before yesterday that she received this injury to her arm.

Coco seeing her attack's brute force being too much for the _weak girl,_ went directly for another attack. Using the momentum of the weapon bouncing off the parasol's parry, she brought her arm over her head making a left to right swing at the girl's head. The girl realizing she would be open to a counter leaned backwards just out of Coco's reach. Coco knew the girl would go for an attack, considering she had made a strong swing outward swing. The girl tried to make a thrust with her parasol, however Coco knowing it was coming, grabbed the parasol with her free left arm, inches away from her body.

Neo wasn't having the best time this fight, her opponent was better then expected. When she attempted to thrust her parasol into the girl, the _chocolate covered raisin_ caught it with her hand. This wasn't a bad thing for Neo though, with a smirk at her opponent, the parasol suddenly spread itself out. Coco retreated a few steps surprised by the parasol, and realized that it had left some cuts on her hand. Coco swung her left hand outwards, flinging blood off and onto the pavement next to her.

Coco lowered her sunglasses to look at Neo with her eyes as she said "You need to learn your place, don't you" in an intimidatingly slow, condescending, and agitated voice.

Coco made a kick outwards at Neo, however Neo was able to easily dodge the attack with a backwards leap. However, landing the kick wasn't her intention, the girl's tiny handbag unfolded itself and turned into an excessively large, black and gold, _MINIGUN?! Why a minigun?! _In response to this new development the crowd on the side lines in Neo's direction scattered. Screams were to be heard, as well as some guy yelling "OH SHIT!", and a lady yelling "everyone move!"

Neo in response quickly extended her parasol, just as the minigun started turning. The minigun made a quick couple turns picking up speed, then the bullets started flying. The force being pushed at the parasol was large, and the wall behind Neo was exploding with tiny craters created from the heavy caliber bullets. Shells were flying out from the minigun, as Coco's body was lit by the fast repeating yellow flash coming from the end of the minigun's barrels along with a loud bang from every bullet shot. Neo used her left arm to reinforce her hold on the parasol, fearing her right arm giving away under the pressure.

After a few seconds of the minigun's destructive rampage, a click was made as the gun jammed. Even a dust enhanced version of this gun is prone to jamming, and as it did Coco, experienced with the weapon quickly reacted. Coco made a long running forward leap at Neo, with her minigun in both hands lagging just behind her. Coco came to a stop just in front of Neo, the momentum of movement still carrying in her minigun, she swung it with both hands in an upward motion at Neo. Neo seeing the girl quickly run at her folded her parasol in and prepared for an attack. Using the tip of her parasol she pushed the end of the minigun upwards, causing it to arc too early to hit Neo.

Neo, having just managed to parry the oversized minigun being swung at her, riposted with a strong thrust into _chocolate syrup. _Sending her backwards, and her grip on the minigun released. The minigun with it's upward momentum flew several feet and off to the side a little. Neo had disarmed her opponent, and won the fight. Her confidence was high, and so was the sadism that often came with her excessive confidence.

_I've had had enough of you, cocoa cappuccino. _Neo thought this as she approached the girl, unsheathing her sword from her parasol. This was more then just her confidence, this time the girl felt anger as well. Neo didn't often use her sword while fighting, when she brought it out, she intended to kill.

The crowd who had just been cheering and screaming loudly from the awe inspiring fight started to become quiet. "Whoa is she gonna kill her?!" "She's down already what is that girl doing?" were a few of the whispers you could hear from the audience.

Neo just a few steps from the girl, sword in hand, was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and the words "that's enough." Neo turned around to see a middle aged man with gray tousled hair, wearing shaded spectacles taking a sip out of a mug. The man wore a unzipped black suit, a black buttoned up vest with a green tint to it, and a dark green undershirt. Around his neck was a dark green scarf with a black cross shaped emblem on the front of it. In his other hand was a cane, that was also his weapon most likely. The man is Professor Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy, and prominent figure in Vale.

"Do not fret students, this is why we have instructors overseeing your duels, some people's minds remain stuck in combat, even when the fight ends" Ozpin said addressing the audience who were giving Neo nasty looks until he spoke up. "Would you join me for a walk by the way?" Ozpin asked Neo as he walked away. Neo looked back to see her opponent being helped from the ground by a Faunus girl with long brown her and tall bunny ears. Neo followed Ozpin as they left the arena and began walking around the city.

* * *

><p>Neo walking alongside the professor was becoming nervous, she had went against Weiss' warning and drawn too much attention. "Do not be distressed, I'm not sure what you're doing here, but I'm not about to take any actions unless you give me reason to" Ozpin assured Neo, sensing her uneasiness despite not even looking at her.<p>

Ozpin continued, informing Neo "we actually received an _anonymous _tip this morning about you, so I told the instructors at our academy to contact me if they saw you. I'm curious as to why you're here, but unfortunately I'm too busy to hear your story. So in the meantime if you plan on staying, and not causing trouble, you should attend classes as an extension piece of team RWBY. I have to go, I do hope you'll stick around, and tell me your story when things settle down." Ozpin finished and departed with a wave to Neo.

_An extension of team RWBY? How does he know I've been staying with them, and he wants me to attend classes? Is it me, or does everyone I run into end up being unsuspecting of me? Were these people born yesterday or what? _Neo was grateful, but at the same time agitated, it seemed that everyone was far to trusting and kind. She couldn't help but to wonder if no one had ever betrayed these people and their trust before.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, back at the dorm, Neo had yet to return. "I wonder if she's okay" Ruby asked, worried about the girl.<p>

"She's probably fine" Weiss replied, with no glimpse of concern about the girl.

Blake in reply to Weiss' statement said "what if she was caught while out."

"That's her fault then for not listening to me" Weiss answered in a stubborn and stuck up attitude.

Yang was quiet, and looked to be thinking. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be okay" Ruby assured Yang, concerned about her sister.

"Huh, oh yea, Neo will be fine." Yang replied to Ruby's attempt to comfort her. "I think I might be out of puns though" Yang continued.

"REAAAALLLYYYY? That's wonderful! What a _great thing_!" Weiss who's day had just been made said, with the largest smile Weiss had ever wore since arriving here at Beacon.

Yang furrowed her eye brows and replied to Weiss, "why are you _hate ting_... Aha, I've still got it!"

The door then opened, in walked Neo carrying a large stack of papers and her parasol in her mouth. She shut the door with her leg.

"What are those papers for" Ruby asked Neo, everyone wearing confused looks.

Neo sat the papers on the dresser and look at the team, fidgeting for a second, not really wanting to talk she realized she would have to at least speak to her teammates. "They're for my initiation into the academy, at the suggestion of Professor Ozpin" Neo informed the team, using her beautiful, soft, and polite voice.

"You're gonna attend school with us? That's great" Yang excitedly replied to Neo. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's mouths were all gaping open, they were astonished, having heard the tiny girl speak for the first time.

Neo spent most of the night filling out the forms that the academy required. Tomorrow she would begin attending classes with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for read, I hope you liked this even though it wasn't like the other chapters, as it was mostly to setup for the future of the story. Please leave a comment on what you think, and let me know if you see any mistakes, I'm bad at this proofreading thing. XD Oh also, in case it didn't come across right, the parts where I kept referring to Coco as chocolate stuff, that was things that Neo kept calling Coco in her head. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Yang waking up with a yawn, saw Neo sitting at one of their desk writing something on a sheet of paper. "Morning" she greeted Neo.

"Good morning" Neo replied, "I believe that's it, I should be done now" she continued.

"Ah good, you got it done in time" Yang exclaimed joyfully.

Neo had been filling out a form required for admission into Beacon. Normally a person needed transcripts and to pass combat prowess test to be accepted. Neo however, was exempt to this, by Ozpin's orders, as she had proven herself capable already in her sparring with Sky and Coco_. _After she finally finished she quickly left to take the papers to an office where school management worked, while team RWBY woke up and dressed for classes.

On her way back from dropping off her papers, she stopped at a vending machine and bought 3 small bags of potato chips. Neo, was tired, she had fought _Nesquik _yesterday, and despite a _Nesquick fight_, it wasn't effortless. Along with this, she stayed up all night filling out those papers. Neo was very tired, and with that came hunger, one of the more odd traits of her unstable semblence. She could eat to satiate her hunger, also removing her tiredness, obviously not fixing the core issue, as well as having an undesirable side effect if she ate too much.

* * *

><p>When Neo arrived back at the room, everyone was nearly ready. Neo felt a little bit of regret she missed Yang getting dressed. She immediately was shocked, realizing what she had just thought, sometimes it felt as though she were two people with separate agendas. Neo, unaware of it, had began to eat her potato chips at an increasing speed. She was holding the bag in her right hand, using her left to grab the chips and insert them into her mouth. She had stored the other two bags into her folded parasol, which hanged on the wrist of her hand which held the potato chip bag.<p>

"Don't scarf those down so quickly, you're going to get choked, ugh" Weiss lectured Neo. _Is this becoming a reoccurring thing? _Neo wondered. When the girls finished getting dressed they left for classes.

While the team walked through the halls, Neo started to lag behind a little. Yang's hair was so long, it bounced and waved around as she walked, it looked so soft and alluring. Neo's eyes followed the hair to the end, and noticed Yang's skirt and legs. _Wait, I'm taking this too far, stop, stop it, _Neo told herself as her thoughts drifted to a place that, while pleasuring, she didn't want them to. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to focus on clearing her mind. As she did, the full image of Yang from behind was replaced with another's image.

The image in her mind was one she had seen a few months back. A lady with long red and black hair, that looked as those the strands of hair were sharp. She wore what looked like the upper half of a kimono, red with a black pattern. She also wore similar armor to Yang's lower half, and a black skirt instead of shorts like Yang. The lady's boots come up to her thighs, and they were stained with blood. Neo had only seen the lady once, and only the back of her from a bit of a distance. However the pieces started to fall into place for Neo.

The lady had to be the one who was wearing the Grimm mask that saved Yang. The questions left was why she saved Yang, if that was her. Neo began to think about the solution to this puzzle in her head. _it wouldn't be possible that the rumors about her h-,_ she however was cut off when she bumped into Yang's back, which felt like a fluffy pillow.

"Ah, you okay?" Yang turned around and asked Neo, to which she replied with a nod. Neo would have to ponder on her breakthrough later.

The girls in front of Neo had stopped to let two people carrying a heavy looking office style desk by. The two people and the desk passed to reveal a staircase going up to another floor. Neo's thoughts began to drift away from her again, as she was walking behind Yang, and was so short that it would be almost too easy to get away with a peek. _Why am I feeling like an adolescent boy _Neo questioned herself, however she knew she had these tendencies, not that it justified it, or even helped at all. Neo loathed her feelings,_ they're revolting and unsatiable. _

Neo kept her eyes glued to the steps as the girls went up the staircase. After reaching the top of the staircase and walking down one more hall the girls arrived at class. The class had begun to fill and everyone was taking a seat. The professor walked in, a slightly overweight man, with gray hair and a gray mustache, wearing a burgundy suit with gold trimming and buttons.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student, Miss Politan. She'll be the taking the role of the rogue for team RWBY, so allow me to tell you about the time I acted as a rogue for a young group in a village just off a trade route from Vale to Vacuo. I normally tell you tales of my valor, but I will inform you now, this is no such story. It was a summer day, the air was hot, I had been traveling for many days. My supplies had been compromised when I was attacked by a group of Grimm, that I valiantly fended off. With no water, and the scorching weather I ventured off the path to look for a river or lake. I was still rather young and without knowledge of the area, so I couldn't pinpoint where one would be, I had to simply look.

While searching for a water source, I stumbled upon a village, one that sat atop a plateau. Thanks to that, and it's barricades surrounding the village, it was fairly safe from common Grimm on the ground. When I walked up the staircase to the village, the guards allowed me entrance. I found a small inn, and used the last bit of money I had to stay the night, and eat a meal. While I was eating I overheard a group talking about a plan to defeat a Nevermore. It had apparently been terrorizing the town.

I felt my sense of duty arise, I walked up to the four and offered my help dealing with the Nevermore. Randolf, Yumi, Sayuri, and Nicholas, they called themselves RYSN _(pronounced like risen)_. They were quite young, Sayuri and Nicholas being fifteen, Yumi fourteen, Randolf, who was thirteen years of age. Despite being the youngest of the four, he was the groups leader, he was talented, brave, and smart. With my help in consideration, he devised a plan to defeat the Nevermore.

We set out and climbed a small mountain about four hundred feet tall, at the top of which, was the Nevermore's nest on a small plateau. When we arrived to the top, I was taken by surprise, the nest was massive compared to a normal Nevermore's nest. The Nevermore's cry echoed like thunder, as it landed on it's nest to protect it's territory. However, despite it's great size I stood my ground, with my trusty weapon I started shooting at the bird, along with Yumi to my left, who wielded a bow. Yumi was a rather small girl, her short bow reflected that, and it doubled as a pair of daggers.

To my right was Nicholas, who was using vials of raw grounded dust. Nicholas had hands that were deformed. The center of his hand were crystallized, and it spread outwards in wavy lines. While I never learned why or how, his hands had been infused with dust itself. With a connection to dust, he had superb control over the natural element. He threw ice at the Nevermore's leg, attempting to freeze it to the ground.

On the other side, to Yumi's left was Sayuri who was wielding a blade made of vines. She was focusing, with her blade extended out from her with both hands. Half way up the blade grew a single flower, a lily. After a brief moment the vines of her blade quickly extended outwards. She apparently used her aura to cause the vines to untangle and grow out, and she had control over them. She sent the vines to the Nevermore's leg, grabbing it and holding it down.

While the two did this, in front of the Nevermore, fighting the giant beast was Randolf. He wielded a simple short sword and a small wooden buckler. Despite this, he stood face to face and fought the Nevermore while his team prepared to keep the Nevermore grounded. The beast was huge, and it had white armoring on it's wings and down it's spine, with the red patterns that you've undoubtedly seen on Grimm before. It was clearly old and experienced, a terrifying Grimm. Regardless, the plan was working, although what happened next, couldn't have been predicted.

The Nevermore let out a thunderous cry at us, pushing at us with a extraordinary amount of force. Nicholas immediately was blown off the side of the mountain. I had turned my weapon to it's battleaxe form and buried it into the ground in front of me. With my other hand I quickly grabbed Yumi, trying to hang on. Past us flew Randolf, we were unable to catch him as he went by, and off the plateau. Sayuri who was had held on by her vines, was also blown off when the vines snapped. Not even a second after that my grip on Yumi slipped away from me.

The four had been blown off, and now it was me and the Nevermore. Despite the tragedy, they had accomplished their parts of the plan. The Nevermore still grounded couldn't move and was out of breathe. I promptly pulled my battleaxe from the ground and charged at the bird. I leapt at it, battleaxe outstretched above my head, I brought it down on the beast, cleaving it's head into two, straight down the middle. The plan had worked, in the end.

I quickly made my way down the mountain to check on RYSN, but alas all but Yumi had died. Yumi was crying, bent over the corpse of Sayuri. Yumi had apparently only survived thanks to Sayuri's quick thinking and choice to save the girl. She used her vines with the last bit of aura she had to catch Yumi to the mountain slowing her fall greatly, before she hit the ground. The fall was way to high, and their auras couldn't be used to break it. Nicholas who appeared to have attempted to break his fall using all the dust he had left, had killed himself. Although he was talented unlike anyone his age should be with raw dust, his panic and falling caused him to make a fatal mistake. The details of which I do not wish to speak of, and you likely would rather not hear.

That was the first, and last time I'd act as a rogue for a team. As a rogue, you can't expect the core team to watch your back. However, in turn, it seems as though destiny refuses to allow you to watch their backs. If you visit that village, you'll find a monument honoring RYSN, and for good reason. Class is over, good day everyone." Professor Port with a serious tone throughout his story, finished, as a bell rang signaling class was over. Everyone, who normally would've been rather bored, was left slightly shocked by this side of the professor.

Neo was in a greater shock then the rest of class, as she had developed the vivid mental image of a dead Yang, and a teammate crying over her corpse. Neo standing off to the side, unable to help or change anything, and feeling immense sorrow and grief. The thought alone made her want to cry.

"What a messed up story, let's hope sis doesn't get us killed like Randolf, right?" Yang said as she patted Neo on the shoulder. This luckily had snapped Neo out of her thoughts, just before her emotions began to overflow. Neo was being subjected to constantly changing emotions unlike she ever had. It was like a roller coaster, and Neo felt a bit queasy, clearly not a fan of roller coasters.

With that the girls left class, and as they did Neo pulled out another bag of chips and started eating again. They made there way through the halls to the next class room. This time their professor was doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, who wore a white shirt, half tucked into his pants, and a slacked yellow tie. His hair was green and combed back, but messy, and on his face he wore a pair of glasses with circular lenses. He appeared to be wearing mismatching shoes as well.

Dr. Oobleck speaking very quickly greeted the class "Good day, good day class, let's begin, since we have a new student who will be acting as a rogue for team RWBY, therefore we shall focus today's lessons on what is a rogue, what is the rogues role on a team, why are rogues uncommon, and what are important parts of being a rogue."

From Oobleck's lessons there was some important things to note about how a rogue, an extension piece of a team, works. Teams are comprised of four people, two pairs of partners, this is not too many people, and isn't too few either. A rogue has no partner though, and looks out for themselves, as they're team can't afford to watch their back in most cases. However rogues are useful, as they allow for slightly more complex plans in times where it is needed. They bring more tools to the table in a fight, however this also puts more pressure on team leaders when formulating a plan. This combined with the fact a rogue is in always in more danger, they must be highly skilled otherwise they'll fail, and possibly bring their team down. This is the reason why rogues are rare to find.

When class ended Neo took the last bag of chips out of her parasol. These chips weren't just potato chips. They were a new flavor of potato chips, Explosive Dust, super spicy barbecue flavored chips mixed with caffeine. The bag had an overzealous design to it, with a silhouetted figure on the front, and flames bursting from the figure. Neo ate the chips, she immediately felt a rush of pain through her tongue. Despite this she continued to eat the chips, as her next class was with Glynda Goodwitch. If today was any indication, the professor was likely to have Neo fight, and so Neo needed to be fired up.

* * *

><p>Neo was right, professor Goodwitch put her up against Jaune and Pyrrha. The professor needed to determine whether Neo was sufficient enough to safely fill the role of rogue. Rogues needed to be heavily skilled, and despite Jaune's lack of ability, Pyrrha made up for it with her ability. The two also worked well together, making a good team, with a healthy balance of defensive and offensive capabilities. Neo, wasn't entirely sure what to make of the two. She hadn't expected to fight the strongest person in class, and her preferred teammate. If she had known this she would have bought some heavier stuff back at the vending machine.<p>

When the match started, neither of the two wasted any time, running straight at Neo. Jaune took an over the shoulder slash at Neo. Neo dodged the attack coming from the upper left swinging diagonally to the lower right, with a duck to left. Pyrrha leaped up behind Jaune's right where his head and shoulder were lowered, and threw her javelin at Neo. This forced Neo to take a step back and extend her parasol to shield the javelin, preventing any counterattack to Jaune. It was clear that these two wouldn't be easy to beat, they were truly a team.

Neo took a quick leap backwards to space herself from the two, wanting to catch a second to think. However Jaune relentlessly charged at her his shield in front of him, and his sword out ready to strike. Neo readied to parry his sword as he took a swing at her. However from behind Jaune, Pyrrha with a rifle in hand was aiming at Neo. Reacting to this, Neo extended her parasol in front of her just in time to deflect the shot. However, her parasol, in her right hand, was pushed aside by Jaune's shield, followed by his sword striking at Neo.

Jaune's swing was straight and horizontal, and in response Neo leaned backwards as the sword barely passed over her. With the momentum of leaning backwards she performed a black flip, trying to again distance herself from the two. When she stood again she could see Pyrrha a few steps away from her, charging. This fight was ridiculous, these two would be on another level from everyone else, assuming they live to see the day.

Neo made the split second decision to no longer hold back. She slowly drew her sword from it's sheath, Pyrrha and Jaune who had just been charging her stopped, taking a few steps back. They were reassessing what their plan was, it seemed as though they had telepathy. Neo now stood, parasol in her left hand, and cane sword in her right. Jaune made the first move, moving in for another diagonal swing at Neo. To which Neo forced the blade to stop with a block with her own sword cane.

Pyrrha had lined up another shot at Neo, just around Jaune. Neo aware of this, right up against Jaune with her sword, extended her parasol behind Jaune's back, blocking the bullet. With that she pushed Jaune's blade back and made a slice at Jaune's throat with her sword. Thankfully Jaune's aura stopped the attack, although barely.

"Halt! Jaune's aura has entered the red, therefore the duo of Jaune and Pyrrha forfeit the fight" Glynda pointed out, stopping the fight. She continued, "you should be more careful when sparring Miss Politan, you nearly decapitated Mister Arc."

Jaune defeated, was rubbing at his neck, which had been sliced at. Pyrrha proceeded to make sure he was okay, and they along with Neo left the the stage so others could fight. After class the team decided celebration was called for, not only for Neo's first day of school, but the fact she succeeded in her fight with Pyrrha and Jaune.

* * *

><p>The girls went out and ate ice cream, Yang made horrible puns about cannibalism and Neo. They went to see a movie, Weiss complained about the film being inconsistent and shallow. They thought about going swimming, but Blake was opposed to it. They went to a clothing store, which Ruby didn't exactly care much for. Finally, they would call it a day and go home, Neo, having a long yesterday, last night, and today passed out quickly. Her exhaustion gave her no time to get caught up on the mysterious lady, or her feelings towards Yang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading again! Hopefully you enjoyed this. A lot of things were brought up, and not elaborated on in this chapter, so sorry about that. Also as for Port's story, please let me know if you'd like to read the story about that team. I didn't want to elaborate too much on the characters and their backstories beyond what I did, simply because that's another story. Please leave a review of what you thought, I appreciate your feedback.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Neo woke up yawning, everyone else was already up and getting ready for classes.

"Hey morning, by the way a teacher stopped by to drop your uniform off" Yang greeted and informed Neo, pointing at an uniform sitting on the dresser.

Neo stood up and picked up her uniform to look at it. She started to take off her clothes to change into the uniform. However, she froze before she take anything off. Yang was standing there, not that far away. Neo became painfully nervous, unwilling to change in front of Yang. From across the room Weiss, with an displeased look, was watching Neo.

"Hey Yang, I need your help with something, can you come with me for a moment" Weiss asked. Yang followed her out the door asking her "what's up?"

Neo took advantage of the moment and began to change into the uniform. The uniform consisted of a white shirt, with a tan vest over it, and a dark brown jacket over that. The uniform also came with a red plaid skirt, and stockings. Lastly was a red ribbon that acted as a tie. Neo looked at herself in the mirror, the uniform didn't really fit her image, she would have to fix that later.

Eventually Weiss and Yang returned, "Haha, get this Weiss was wanting me to punch a hole the vending machine." Yang began her explanation of where they went to Blake.

After a moment everyone left for classes, however Weiss stopped at the doorway. She waited a moment so the three other girls would be out of hearing distance. Weiss then turned around to Neo, "I'm not sure what is going on through your head but I'm not doing this again. You've been watching Yang change every morning, you can get over changing in front of her now" Weiss lectured Neo. _This is a reoccurring thing isn't it... _Neo thought as she followed Weiss out the door.

They quickened their pace to catch up to the rest of the girls. Yang turned and looked back at Neo, "you look cute!" Yang happily complimented Neo.

Neo was becoming accustomed to these feelings, her thoughts and desires, and the inability to avoid blushing at every little thing Yang said and did. Yet despite this, Neo still couldn't help but to regret all of it. It was only a matter of time until Yang realized her feelings and hated her for them. _Is Yang really this oblivious though? _Neo was unsure how Yang didn't actually notice, the rest of team RWBY knew. They simply hadn't addressed it, except Weiss, who seemed to not hold it against Neo actually.

* * *

><p>The girls attended classes, most of which Neo payed little attention to. Eventually lunch came around, and the girls went to the cafeteria to eat. They sat at the same table as team JNPR, which consisted of Pyrrha and Jaune who Neo had fought yesterday in combat training class, and the other half of their team, Ren and Nora.<p>

"Well done yesterday, Neo, that was very impressive" Pyrrha complimented Neo on their fight yesterday. Neo smiled and nodded in reply to Pyrrha's compliment, a common gesture for Neo to use at this point.

"Hey yea, I thought you had actually cut my throat yesterday, but no cut, so I guess I was just imagining it, haha" Jaune awkwardly threw his comment into the conversation.

Everyone chatted and ate their food. Neo was in the middle of thought though, about the fight with Jaune and Pyrrha. She had used her sword, and intended to kill Jaune right there. She didn't want to kill him necessarily, but in that moment, she tried to. She had even thought she actually cut his throat, aura and flesh feel different when you cut through them. While the cut wouldn't have been deep, she definitely thought she had cut into his neck.

When Neo thought about it, this was a close call, and it wasn't even the first time. Yesterday was Jaune, a few days ago _chocolate cupcake, although she deserved it, _and then back on the train it was Yang. Neo started to become very afraid, she didn't have self control, she couldn't control her semblence correctly yet. Her emotions and the way she felt jumped around like the metal ball in a pinball machine with every change in her mood. One minute she was afraid, and willing to let anything release her from her life, the next, she was ready to take on the whole world, and wanting to kill anything that confronted her.

Yang was watching Neo, the girl looked deep in thought, and kind of stressed. _I wonder what she's always thinking about when she puts on that look _Yang thought to herself. Yang considered asking her, but wasn't sure how to, or how she would react. The girls attended classes, and went back to their room afterwards. Soon Blake, Ruby, and Weiss left, saying they had to look into something, Yang knew it had something to do with Roman. While Yang had full trust in Neo at this point, and Weiss was convinced that they didn't have much to worry about, everyone still felt it better to have someone watching Neo.

Yang, finally decided to ask, "is something bothering you?"

"No, why do you ask?" Neo's normally soft voice, had an edge to it, and sounded nervous.

"Because it's obvious you're lying, haha" Yang answered, clarifying that she could indeed see through Neo's poor attempt to hide that something is bothering her.

"Obvious?! How is anything obvious to you?!" Neo asked with a touch of anger to her voice, while breaking her consistently polite manners. ".. Sorry, excuse me a moment" Neo covered her mouth with her arm, beginning to walk away. She hadn't meant to say what she did, and especially the way she did.

Yang, who was becoming slightly concerned, grabbed Neo's arm, asking, "what do you mean by that?"

"I meant nothing by that, I was simply agitated you could read my lies so easily" Neo answered, not looking back at the girl.

"Then tell me what's bothering you" Yang pressed the question again.

"I would prefer not talking about it, please" Neo continued, dodging every question. At this point Yang let go of Neo's arm, and she left the room.

Yang was thinking about it, what had just happened. _That was strange, even for Neo, who comes off as strange in appearance and behavior. She had asked me how anything is obvious to me, what does that mean, am I not seeing something obvious? _Yang was on the right track, only a matter of time until the connection is made. However at this point, Yang realized she was supposed to keep an eye on Neo, who had just left. _Uh oh. _

Eventually Neo came back, before the rest of team RWBY arrived, Yang was still here. Yang was relieved that Neo was fine, and also that she got back before everyone else. This saved Yang from having to explain why she failed to keep an eye on Neo to the rest of the team. Neither Yang or Neo said anything about what happened earlier. Eventually everyone else arrived, and they chatted for a little while before going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

* * *

><p>When Yang woke up, everyone was already up. Except, Neo was no where to be seen this time. "Hey where's Neo?" Yang asked.<p>

"She wasn't here when any of the rest of us woke up" Ruby pointed out to Yang.

This was rather strange, Neo had left without waking anyone. _Does this have anything to do with last night? Did I upset her or- _Yang was thinking, but was cut off when the door opened. In stepped Neo, wearing her school uniform, except it was different now. The jacket was white, the vest was pink, the shirt was dark brown, her ribbon was pink, and the plaid skirt was also now pink instead of red.

"Ohhh that's where you went last night" Yang said aloud coming to the realization of where Neo had gone.

"Wait what?!" Weiss asked angrily, glaring at Yang.

"Ahh, er, hey by the way can you actually do that Neo?" Yang asked addressing the huge change to the uniform.

"The dress code allows for modifications to your uniform, although this might be a bit severe, technically it's still within within the dress code though" Blake answered, pointing at Ruby's red hood as an example of a modification.

Yang watched as Neo talked with the rest of team RWBY. They were all curious about how she went about modifying her uniform. Apparently she had went to a clothing store and they fixed it up yesterday evening, and she picked it up this morning. _She looks even cuter in her newly colored uniform _Yang thought to herself. As they began to leave, Neo noticed Yang looking at her, and her face turned a bit red. Neo immediately looked away and left with the other girls.

Yang followed behind them, kind of wondering about that action. _Neo seems to blush a lot, I wonder if she really is shy, it's actually really cute. Hmm, she doesn't seem to blush.. when talking to people other then.. me? _Yang's mind went back to what Neo said last night, she had missed something obvious. _Wait do I make her feel uncomfortable?! _Yang came to the wrong conclusion.

* * *

><p>The girls attended classes, and then went to lunch with team JNPR again. Nora was telling a story about how when her and Ren were kids they had been hired to steal a highly valuable painting. Ren had zip lined from the top of one building to the top of another, thousands of feet in the air. He entered the building's top floor through a window, carefully removing the painting from it's from and placing it in a tube. While on the bottom floor Nora distracted security by starting a brawl where she fought off 8 enforcement officers, 6 high grade security guards, 2 hunters, 2 huntresses, and a monkey in a fez.<p>

Yang clapped excitedly when Nora finished her story. "Don't encourage her, please" Ren sighed.

After lunch, the girls finished attending classes for the day. Walking back to their dorm room Neo lagged a bit behind the rest of the group as she did often. Yang noticing this purposely slowed down a little to Neo's pace so they could talk.

"Hey I was wanting to ask you something" Yang informed Neo, who replied with a nod. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable or something? I noticed I seem to make you nervous or something" Yang asked, pointing out what she had noticed.

Weiss who had tuned into the conversation behind the three girls, was agitated at this point. "You dolt, of course she's nervous around someone she likes, what kind of q-" Weiss cut herself off. Weiss had been trying to help Neo to this point, as she kind of felt bad for the girl, having poor taste and all. However, as a mother bird pushes the baby bird out the nest so it will fly, this was Weiss accidentally pushing an egg out of the nest.

Everyone was standing still, Weiss had an apologetic look on her face. Ruby and Blake stood staring at her, eyes wide, mouths gaping open. Neo had the same look as Ruby and Blake, except her face at this point was completely red. Yang looked confused at Weiss, then at Neo, then at Weiss again, then at Neo again. _Likes? She likes me? Not as a friend, right? That's this reaction.. Wait, is that what she meant last night? Oh, that makes sense now actually, hold on, wait, what? She likes me?! Well she is kind of cute.. Hold on, why didn't she.. That's a dumb question. Is anyone gonna say anything, or am I supposed to? Oh, I should probably say something then._

"Oh, Neo likes me that way, eh? _You dolt say!" _Yang attempted to break the silence with a pun. Everyone who was looking at Weiss, was now looking at Yang, same face. Except now joined by Weiss, who was now wearing that face and looking at Yang, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. "Ah so that's the mood we're going for, maybe we should talk about this back in our room" Yang pointed out in response to the stares.

Everyone gave a nod and left, all in different directions. It seemed everyone had a different idea of which way they wanted to go to get back to the room. _This isn't gonna be awkward at all... _Yang thought sarcastically. She slowly started making her way towards their room.

* * *

><p>When Yang walked in the door, everyone was sitting quietly in the room. Yang came in and shut the door, walked over and sat down quietly on her bed. Everyone was looking at everyone else for a moment waiting for someone to say something.<p>

"Okay, I want to start by saying, that while I did accidentally say that, this isn't my fault" Weiss pointed out, renouncing any fault.

"Not helping" Ruby sheepishly informed Weiss.

"Well, it's Neo's fault for not just coming out to Yang with her feelings, and Yang's fault for being so blind" Weiss, replied, trying to rebut any blame. This was followed by silence again for a moment.

"So you like me Neo?" Yang asked, as straightforward as she is when she fights. Neo couldn't bring herself to answer aloud, so she just lightly nodded. Yang continued, "so I don't make you feel uncomfortable or anything?" Neo slightly taken aback shook her head somewhat intensely. "Well then I guess there isn't a problem, glad we resolved that" Yang finished.

"You're fine with that?" Neo asked Yang, kind of confused.

"I don't see a problem with it" Yang replied, tilting her head to the side, as if she's confused why Neo was asking.

_Well that was an abrupt, anticlimactic, halt. _Weiss thought to herself. Things stayed rather quiet for a few more minutes, but then things returned to being a normal evening. Eventually everyone had gone to bed, Neo still sat at a desk though.

Yang quietly asked, "aren't you gonna go to bed?"

"I'm doing something, I'll sleep later" Neo replied, obviously hiding something behind her nervous tone. Yang wasn't stupid though, she knew what Neo was thinking this time.

Yang stood up, walked over to Neo, grabbed her arm, and began to pull her over. Neo was kind of resisting, unsure what Yang was doing. Yang pulled her over to bed, and picked her up and put her in it. Then laid down next to her, and whispered, "you need sleep as well don't you? It's fine just try to relax, you're really soft, so I don't mind cuddling you if it'll help you sleep." Neo shook her head intensely, if Yang did that, she might never be able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for continuing to read, I want to point out, no matter what I did with this chapter I couldn't make it feel right. So if it comes across poorly, that's why. Also, I'm gonna continue pitching ideas here and there until I'm done with this. So let me know what you'd think about a series of short tales from the perspective of Nora, with occasional side commentary from Ren. Anyway, should just be a few more chapters until the end, which I've finally decided on. Please let me know what you thought. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone was getting ready for classes, Neo had managed to change this morning. Yesterday had been rather strange. Weiss accidentally told Yang that Neo liked her, but Yang didn't seem to mind too much in the end. Although nothing much happened beyond that, the situation died, nobody was saying anything about it. Weiss was rather disappointed, she had invested herself into spectating the relationship between the two. Yet it seemed that Neo was content with being friends with Yang, and who knows what Yang was thinking.

Yang was thinking, about this as well, Neo said she liked her, but it didn't seem like Neo wanted to be anything more then friends. _Maybe she's afraid of relationships, I kind of wish she'd at least try it with me, _Yang thought, getting warmer to the answer. After everyone was changed into their uniforms they left for classes. _I should just ask her.. _Yang thought as they walked through a hallway. Yang tugged on Neo's jacket slowing her pace a little, so they could fall behind a bit.

When there was a bit of space between the two girls and the other three ahead of them, Yang asked, "hey you said you liked me right?" Neo was caught off guard by the question, but she nodded, averting her gaze from Yang. "Then don't you wanna do stuff, like go on dates, kiss, give each other cute nicknames, annoy our friends by acting all lovey dovey, ya know?" Yang asked.

Neo was bewildered by Yang's straightforward questioning. "That's not, I mean, we're both females, a relationship like that is an abnormal one" Neo pointed out with a calm voice, however her body was clearly having a different reaction.

_Haha, she's doing the blushing thing again, it's cute _Yang thought while processing what Neo said. _Wait.. what? _Yang asked as she realized what Neo just said, _you can feel that way about someone, and still have that line of thinking?_

"Wait, Neo, are you homophobic?" Yang asked, legitimately, no really, she asked that. Neo was also surprised by the odd question, and just shook her head. "Then why would you think that way? I mean, two girls could get married in three of the four kingdoms, including here in Vale, it's not that uncommon." Yang continued, pressing the matter.

Neo who was watching the ground as they walked at this point, asked, "why are you asking me these things? I'd rather we just overlook it" with her soft voice, that now sounded like it was trembling a little.

Yang was angry now, Neo never gave her an answer. Even if something was bothering Neo, Yang couldn't get her to say it. Yang's hair started to burn, an involuntary action, on Yang's part, much like Neo's involuntary emotional maze. A loud bang echoed out, and the rest of team RWBY turned around to see Yang leaning over Neo, arms outstretched against the wall.

**"Maybe I wanted you to, maybe I like you as well!" **Yang's voice thundered, her voice was loud and had a rough edge to it. Her hair was in flames, her eyes red. Neo's eyes were pink, and tears fell from them. She wasn't crying because she was scared of Yang's outburst, she had already been crying. Yang's eyes changed by to their normal lilac color, and the fire that engulfed her started to die down. She hadn't realized that Neo was upset by the conversation they were having.

"This is what I was waiting for!" Weiss exclaimed, overjoyed something actually developed. Followed by Ruby and Blake giving her the same face as yesterday, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. This time Neo simply looked at her with wide eyes. Yang, still leaning over Neo, arms outstretched looked at her with one eyebrow raised and the other furrowed. "Ah, sorry, forget I said anything" Weiss said, with a hush tone, as to make up for before.

"Well, I was going to ask if we could talk for a bit, since I have some free time, but it seems your already busy" Ozpin said addressing Neo. _When did he get there?! _Was the thought of all five of the girls. Ozpin continued, "well, next time then, don't let me get in your way" as he went on by.

"Maybe you two should finish this back at the room, after classes" Blake said, pointing at the clock. The girls were going to be late if they spent much longer standing here. So they left for class, the entire group was pretty silent.

* * *

><p>After some classes, lunch came around, the group went to eat with team JNPR, as they usually do. Nora talked about the time her and Ren ran an organized crime syndicate. However no one seemed to be humoring her, team RWBY was rather quiet. Eventually lunch ended, and they began to make their way back to classes. As they walked down the hall Neo saw a familiar set of faces walking the opposite way, Emerald and Mercury.<p>

Neo slowed her pace, and grabbed Emerald's arm. "What do you want?" Emerald asked, annoyed with Neo's grip on her arm.

"You've been anonymously tipping people off about me?" Neo asked, in a tone that was more accusatory then questioning.

"What are you talking about, we haven't said anything about you to anyone" Mercury chimed in.

"I don't know you ratted you, but it wasn't us" Emerald continued off Mercury's statement, jerking her arm away from Neo. The two continued walking, after giving Neo nasty looks. _If it wasn't them, then.. _Neo thought to herself, looking at team RWBY who was still walking. If it hadn't been Emerald or Mercury, it had to be someone on the team.

The girls arrived at class, Neo was thinking about who would have tipped Ozpin about her. Then she heard her name be called out by Goodwitch, Neo was up next. Just so have it, her opponent was gonna be a guy named Cardin. This guy was a bully, and furthermore he was annoying, back when Neo had fought Sky, he called Neo a freak. Neo needed some stress relief from all that was happening, and who better to take it out on?

"Begin!" Goodwitch signaled the start of the fight. Cardin wielding a Mace ran at Neo, he was much taller then her. He swung his mace downwards at her, however she simply side stepped it with ease. His attacks were slow, Neo loved this kind of opponent. Cardin began swinging wildly at Neo, but the short girl just dodged all his attacks. Neo drew her sword, this was going to be a quick and easy fight.

Cardin stopped and took a second to catch his breath. He didn't know much about how Neo fought with a sword, and he didn't really care either. He went in with an overhead swing with all his strength crush Neo. However, Neo used her parasol to shield the heavy blow, and the ground around her feet cracked. The gargantuan force should have went through the parasol, the girl's aura, and smashed her head like a watermelon. However Neo simply brushed the mace aside with her parasol, thrusting right at Cardin's head with her sword.

Neo's sword was however stopped, inches away from Cardin's face. The professor had intervened, using her aura like a shield to stop the blade from piercing her hand. She realized that she would have to intervene at her discretion during Neo's fights. Neo won the fight though, despite it being forced to an end. The short girl had almost done it again, killing someone with her sword.

"The winner is Miss Neo, well done" Ms. Goodwitch complimented her on the fight, this was followed by some applause from everyone.

After the girls finished classes the girls headed back to their room. Neo was thinking about this morning, Yang had said something odd. Neo was questioning Yang's motive, as she hadn't seemed to showed any previous interest in Neo. _It's also possible she's just pitying me _Neo began to worry, coming up with different excuses for why Yang would say what she did.

They arrived back at the dorm room, but to Neo's surprised, it was just her and Yang. Ruby and Blake decided it was better that they didn't interfere, and more importantly, Weiss didn't interfere.

"Uh.. Sorry about losing it earlier" Yang apologized, referring to her losing her temper earlier. Neo just nodded, sitting at a desk. "What I was trying to ask earlier, was, can we start dating?" Yang asked, direct about what she was thinking, instead of trying to force the question out of Neo.

"No, I'm sorry" Neo declined Yang's offer. _This is what I wanted, but I never thought about it being like this.. _Neo thought to herself, convinced that there was an ulterior reason for Yang's feelings.

Yang was at a loss, she couldn't make sense of what Neo was thinking. "You li-" Yang was about to ask Neo, why she declined her offer. Neo cut her off, "can we change the subject for a moment, do you believe that Ruby, Weiss, or Blake would have tried to turn me in, anonymously, to the school?" she asked.

"I don't think they would" Yang answered, trusting that her teammates wouldn't do something like that.

Just in that moment, the door to their room opened, Weiss and Ruby fell into the room, they were clearly listening through the door. Blake was standing, and addressed the question Neo asked "actually, yes, that would have been me."

"Wait, why would you do that?" Weiss asked Blake, confused, and kind of agitated she opened the door causing her to fall.

"I was just being cautious, I let Ozpin know, in case something was to happen. He took it upon himself to ask Neo if she wanted to enroll" Blake answered.

Neo and Blake discussed the matter, while Ruby and Weiss chimed in at times. It seemed that Neo could understand Blake's reasoning, and that everything was fine. _Everything is not fine, _Yang was agitated again, Neo declined her without an answer as to why. Eventually the girls all went to bed, this time Neo convinced Ruby to share her bed with Neo. Yang was not amused with this, Neo was dodging the problem, like she did Yang's punches when they met on that train.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

* * *

><p>When everyone was getting up, Yang was leaving, without saying anything.<p>

"... Is it okay, Neo?" Weiss asked Neo, who didn't bother answering, and just pretended to not hear. "So you're going to just leave it at that, I see." Weiss left it at that, not lecturing Neo this morning. _Well I guess all things come to an end _Neo thought as she noticed today was different.

The girls left for class, when they arrived Yang was already there. Professor Port was telling a tale about his fight with an exotic Grimm. A Grimm that was intelligent enough to create traps, usually by luring people out at night with bait. When the class ended, Yang left without saying anything to the girls, or waiting on them. The next class was Dr. Oobleck's where he taught about a particular Faunus rebellion leader in the previous war. The Faunus had been a vital part to the war, but had killed himself after the war ended, for reasons still unknown.

When Dr. Oobleck's class ended, Yang again left without saying anything, and the girls decided to split up and each of them ate lunch on their own. Nobody joined team JNPR in the cafeteria, who didn't really think to much of it. Professor Goodwitch's class was after lunch, and the girls all eventually arrived.

"Let's start today off with.." Goodwitch looked around, her eye's caught Yang, "Yang and.." Neo was watching Yang walk up onto the arena, "Neo."

Neo was chosen to fight Yang, normally teammates aren't put against each other. However, Neo and Yang were to fight, they had fought twice before already. Once on the train, then again in the city, although that second time had been cut off by the ground collapsing. You could say Neo had won that first time, Yang the second, so this was the tie breaker.

Goodwitch looked at the two girls, they were normally calm and tried to enjoy their fights. Now though, neither of them were smiling, staring each other down. "Begin!" Goodwitch gave the starting signal.

Neo wasn't ready to give up this fight, she drew her sword at the start of the fight, something she'd yet to do. Both the girls walked forward, at the same pace, until they were only a couple meters away from each other. Yang then made the first attack, launching a blast of flames from Ember Celica. Which she immediately followed charging forward. Neo extended her parasol, blocking the blast, but it was then pushed aside, and Yang was in her face. Yang had used the blast to hinder Neo's vision, then charged forward to push the parasol out of the way, like Jaune had done with his shield.

As Yang took a punch, having just pushed the parasol aside, her eyes turned red, and she was engulfed in flames. Neo backed away from the punch, but at the end of Yang's punch was a blast of flame. This flame pushed Neo back, bringing her aura down to three quarter full. The attack had depleted a full fourth of her aura, it was strong. Though one hit from Neo's estoc would deplete Yang's aura to red, _spilling red on the floor. _

Yang threw a flurry of more punches, each one ending in a blast of flames. Yang wasn't even trying to mix it up, she was forcing Neo to dodge to the left or right. She couldn't back step or she'd be blasted with fire, and Yang was too close for Neo to use her parasol. However at some point, Yang finally made a mistake, she committed to hard to a single punch, sending to much momentum for her to transition into another punch. Neo took advantage of the moment to hit Yang in the stomach, with the handle end of her parasol. Yang reeled backwards a little only to find a foot kicking her in the face.

Yang tripped backwards after the kick, and fell on the ground. Neo who had been holding her sword like a rapier, now spun her sword the other way. She walked over to Yang, standing over her, and raised her arm.

"That's enough, the victor is Neo" Goodwitch called the fight. "... I said that was enough, please put away your weapon." Goodwitch repeated herself.

Neo was still standing over Yang, arm raised, now breathing heavily trying to remember what she was doing. Yang's eyes turned back to their regular lilac color, and the flames that engulfed her faded. "Brown and white" Yang pointed out, "they're cuter when they're pink." Yang was talking about Neo's eyes. Neo finally realized what was going on, she was about to kill Yang. She sheathed her sword back into her parasol, and quickly left the class.

"You may go take a rest, Miss Long" Goodwitch informed Yang, who was staring at the door where Neo just left.

Yang stood up and left the stage, and waited for class to end, pretending to watch the following fights. Meanwhile Neo was making preparations, as she knew she couldn't stay around any longer, she had to leave. At this rate she was only gonna end up hurting someone, and call her the villain, but she had grown fond of this life the short time she spent here. She didn't want to put others, especially Yang, at risk with her presence.

* * *

><p>Eventually class ended, and when Yang left, Neo walked up to her and handed her a piece of paper. Neo, without saying anything, then walked away. <em>What is this? <em>Yang read the note, it had a time and location written on it, as well as a plead to not talk about it. Yang walked around the campus for a while, until the time came. At this point it had just turned dark out, Yang went to the location as described on the paper, it was behind a building on the campus. A rather discreet location actually.

Yang arrived and looked around, but nothing was to be seen. She thought for a moment that Neo had just been messing with her. However, when she turned around, it became clear that wasn't the case. Neo had her sword unsheathed and put up to Yang's neck, only a couple inches away.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, in the most normal tone she had.

"I just wanted to bid you farewell" Neo answered the question, also in her soft and polite tone that she normally uses.

"So now you're answering questions? So farewell as in you want to kill me, mind me asking why?" Yang continued to ask

"I'm not killing you, but I suppose that isn't to say no one will die here" Neo continued to answer.

_What does that mean? _Yang asked to herself, she could ask Neo, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer just yet. As she pondered the thought, a few minutes passed, she didn't try to move, and Neo was just looking at her, eyes pink again. At this point the rest of team RWBY came around the corner of the building, about fifteen feet behind Neo. Neo didn't look back at them, or even attempt to acknowledge that they were there. _What are they doing here? _Yang was now asking herself.

Weiss thought Neo might have not noticed them. She made a rash decision, and quickly used a glyph to slide forward across the ground, her weapon in front of her. As she skated hastefully towards Neo, the girl who previously had her weapon up to Yang's throat, lowered her blade and began to sheathe it. However by time Weiss realized this and processed that something was off, it was too late, she was inches away from Neo. Weiss unable to move away her weapon, and pierced through the center of Neo's torso.

"Wait.." Weiss said as she released her grip on Myrtenaster and backed away a few steps. She looked at her hand and on it was blood. "You dropped your aura?!" Weiss exclaimed, confused about what just happened.

Neo turned her head around as far as she could without turning her body, her eyes shut, she sincerely smiled at Weiss. Clearly trying to send the message that she held no ill feelings towards the girl who just stabbed her. Neo looked back at Yang, who was slightly covered in splattered drops of blood, and she started to fall backwards. Yang who was in shock, ran forward a short distance catching Neo as she fell.

"Why.." Yang asked, on the verge of tears. Her hair began to burn, and her eyes she had been clenching shut as to not cry, were blood red when she opened them. "I didn't ask you to do this so why?!" Yang yelled threateningly at Weiss, who took another step back, in shock, unsure what was happening.

"She was simply being the hero, who saved her friend from the villain about to kill her" Neo grabbing at Yang's arm, explained to the enraged girl. Yang was silent, her blood colored eyes, still able to cry over the dying Neo.

"What are you thinking, what are you doing, why?" Yang pleaded to Neo, wanting an answer for once.

"I'm doing my job as a huntress, and protecting others" Neo answered Yang, with what seemed to be a riddle to Yang, who's tears were starting to soak Neo. "I'm sorry it came to this, but it makes me happy to know that you actually cared this much.I thought I was gonna die when we first met, but this time is different. My heart and soul is yours, and for eternity, as long as you wish it I'll be next to you. So just take your time, and I'll wait for you" Neo was coughing throughout her brief speech. The coughs became increasingly violent, blood starting to mix with spit from her coughs.

Team JNPR finally arrived, only to find a sight that shocked and confused them. They looked at Ruby and Blake, but the girls simply shook their head. No one could decipher the situation in front of them. A letter had been left in the girl's door, stating if they wanted to see Yang alive they'd come to this location, no sooner, and no later then when they did. Ruby called Jaune and had him rush here with his team in case anything happened.

"Villain's wishes are usually never granted, that makes me lucky" Neo said with a fading, soft, quiet, polite, and overall beautiful voice. Neo's grip on Yang loosened as the girl closed her pink eyes. Neo, in her last moment, could only question whether her speech made sense to Yang. Also, Yang should find another love, so Neo knew she'd actually be alone. However, in the end, at least Neo wouldn't be the death of her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 years later<strong>_

* * *

><p>In Vale, landed an airship, carrying huntresses who just returned from a mission to the southwest. Out walked three huntresses, one wearing a red hooded cape, one with white hair and a scar on her face, the third a Faunus with cat ears. Out behind them walked a lady with long blond, slightly messy hair. The lady's name was Yang, and she stretched her arms out above her head.<p>

Yang was stretching, tired from being cramped in the airship for as long as she had. Something she'd never get used to was traveling around in these damn flying machines. Not to mention she was rather tired from the mission itself, it was a bit of a tough one. Finally, to top things off, today was the ten year anniversary of an event that heavily impacted her life. Some things can leave an impression on people for a long time, like holding a loved one as they die in your arms.

A few moments later, another huntress stepped out, and Yang offered her hand. The lady took her hand and stepped out of the airship, she had brown hair slightly curly hair, with a large pink streak that went down the side of her hair. Her eyes were colored differently one white, one pink, and when she took Yang's hand she blinked, and they were both pink. Her name was Neo, and you could consider her a belonging of Yang, as she had offered her heart and soul to Yang for eternity, many years ago.

Years ago, Neo was about to die, and that's when she made that statement. However, she was actually saved, ironically enough by a person she had once almost killed. The man's name was Jaune, today he's a famously strong hunter, well known for his powerful aura and his amazing semblence. He had realized his semblence in part thanks to Neo. Jaune could protect himself and others with his own aura, of which he had an abundance. His aura could also heal, and regenerate wounds on himself and anyone he protected with his aura. He was part of the strongest team of hunters and huntresses, and he was a vital part.

At the time just as Neo was dying, he nervously asked if he could try something. He attempted to focus his aura on Neo's body, and he was able to close and heal the wound, as the weapon that had been pierced Neo's body, was removed. It was a stroke of luck though, Jaune wasn't even sure of how his semblence worked yet. Maybe it was a miracle though, as Yang wished for nothing more, then for Neo to live.

Yang was recalling these events, as today was the anniversary of the event. It was also the anniversary of the day their mutual love became a relationship, one that would develop as the years passed. Yang, bent down slightly, while grabbing Neo's face and looking it up at her, kissing the shorter girl.

"It couldn't wait until later?" Neo asked, slightly blushing from embarrassment of the sudden kiss.

Neo was also recalling the events, she remembered she had been lacking confidence about several things. She wasn't confident that she could live among normal people without hurting anyone. She wasn't confident in the feelings Yang claimed to feel for her. She wasn't even confident that even if Yang did love her, that they would be able to make anything of it. That didn't end up being a problem though, as Yang took Neo's words that day rather literally.

The first few weeks had been a bit rough actually, as Yang stayed angry at Neo for trying what she did. Sometimes Yang would just decide something and always pulled Neo around with her everywhere she went. Neo thought that her arm was gonna be pulled out of it's socket at times, suddenly being jerked in a different direction. Then their first time, Yang had pushed Neo down and was forcing herself on Neo. The suddenness had surprised Neo though, causing her to cry in slight shock, this stopped those advances for a few minutes. That ended the anger Yang had for those few weeks, and a more intimate situation occurred, when Neo calmed and Yang stopped apologizing for being so aggressive.

"Remembering something good? And you say I'm the one who can't wait, oh well, your cute when you do that" Yang addressed Neo, who's face was burning, having turned slightly more red. That excessive blushing never fully went away, Neo liked to blame it on her semblence, despite Neo having better control over that in recent years. Not to mention Yang started a habit of trying to make her blush, that didn't really help the issue.

"Would you like to know?" Neo asked, not really thinking about what she said before she said it. Yang looked at Neo for a moment before smiling at the shorter lady, then hastening her pace, pulling Neo along with her.

_I guess all stories should have a moral to them, so I'll leave you with a common one, be careful what you wish for. _Neo giggled to herself at the thought. _There are many stories to be told though, so stick around and I'll tell you more from time to time._

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end after all<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please note that this is not quite the end yet. <strong>I wanted to transition from Neo avoiding her feelings, to being forced to accept them in this absurd overly dramatic manner. As I feel this fits the character Neo portrays in this story, speaking of which, her hair losing it's pink is natural, and signifies her better control of her semblence (in case you were wondering why her hair changed). There will be at least a few more chapters, which will not follow the exploration of every day format that I used with this past week in the story. Also a chapter that will be dedicated to future Jaune, the true hero of the story. So please let me know what you thought, and I hope you look forward to Yang holding Neo's words against her. XD

Side note, if you're wondering why I posted this so quickly after chapter 5, it's cause I had already wrote a lot of this. I was simply filling in some of the blanks I had left open.


	8. Chapter 7

"That's what happen." Neo said, finishing a recap of why she left Roman, how she ended up staying with team RWBY, and the event's that happened over the last week. Including how she ended up being stabbed last night.

Ozpin was sitting across the desk, with a blank face, just looking at Neo for a few seconds. "Hahaha, I'm s-, haha, ha, I'm sorry, that's just too funny" Ozpin broke out into laughter, unable to contain it. "I can't believe you left on such a whim, although some things you've told me still leave questions. Though, I think can understand that you don't want to be a traitor, despite how you feel now. Also, I'll inform your combat instructors to be ready to step in when you're fighting, you aren't a danger to anyone, trust me" Ozpin said with a warming smile. "So tell me more about your semblence, what happens if you, start to panic, for example?" He asked.

"Hunger." Neo replied, not embellishing details.

"Hunger? That's interesting, what about something like anger?" Ozpin asked.

"Confidence." Neo replied, sticking to her new trend of single worded answers.

"What about confidence, what does that result in?" Ozpin asked, wondering whether confidence would cause anger, as vice versa, or something else.

"That's.." Neo started to reply, not wanting to say the answer.

"I see, then what would cause anger?" Ozpin asked, wanting to reach a bigger question.

Neo pondered the question for a second, trying to recall what made her also feel angry, "disappointment."

"Really? That seems rather.. appropriate, in some cases anyway" Ozpin said, unsure about whether this was Neo's semblence, or if she was just a moody person.

"So if something disappointed you, it would make you angry, then causing confidence, resulting in.." Ozpin said, sparing Neo the end details.

Neo nodded slightly, "yes, but deteriorating heavily, it wouldn't cause me to become noticeably more confident."

Ozpin took into consideration what Neo had said, thinking about how it worked. "Oh, did you know, there are only a handful of people in the world who can train others to control and use their semblence?" Ozpin asked, and Neo shook her head in reply. Ozpin continued, "yes, well I've actually hired one, in light of recent events, he's traveling here from Mistral. They're quite unique, as to train someone to use their semblence, it usually has to do with their semblence itself. He'll be working with students individually, to help those who need it, and also those with semblence that we see high value in."

"Speaking of which, one such person should be waiting outside to see me. Could you inform them I'm ready to see them, on your way out? You may go." Ozpin informed Neo she was free to go, making a small request of her. As Neo was leaving Ozpin told her, with a sincere tone and facial expression, "also, if you ever need to, you can always come talk to me, about anything."

When Neo left Ozpin's office, Jaune and Yang were standing there talking. "Are you here to see Ozpin, if so he's waiting inside for you" Neo asked Jaune. He proceeded to pick his jaw up off the floor, and nodded at Neo going inside. Neo hadn't ever spoken to anyone on team JNPR, and they didn't quite hear her last night.

"Come on, let's go" Yang said, grabbing Neo's hand. Neo was jerked forward by the suddenness of being dragged around by Yang.

After a few steps Yang felt Neo's hand pulling downwards and resisting moving more. She stopped and turned to, not see Neo, but rather she had fell to her knees. Neo had her arm, that Yang wasn't holding, on her stomach, and she lurched down, clearly in pain. While the wound was healed, and shouldn't leave permanent damage, the doctors informed her she would still likely feel the pain of being stabbed, for about a week.

Yang looking down at her, felt guilty, she wondered if suddenly pulling Neo around had caused the pain. When Neo started to stand back up, Yang quickly put back on a stern face. "Come on, hurry up" Yang ordered the girl, as she pulled Neo along behind her, just as she got back up on her feet. Yang was just trying to get back at Neo, she had really thought Neo was dead, all of a sudden, and without explanation.

* * *

><p>Yang was wanting to stop back at the dorm room to grab the helmets, so they could ride Bumblebee. However, Yang noticed Neo's face as she was picking up the helmets. Her face was covered in sweat drops, and tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes, her stare was blank. She was breathing heavily, and would pass out at this rate, <em>this is too far, right now, <em>Yang realized.

"Ugh, I guess you should just lay down and rest" Yang said, with a face of discontent as she dropped Neo's hand and walked over to the desk. She sat down and propped her head up on her arm.

The room was spinning slightly for Neo, though she could tell everyone else seemed to be gone. So it was just her and Yang, who seemed to be rather annoyed with her. Neo could tell why Yang was angry, but it seemed the girl enjoyed taking her anger out on Neo. It was unexpected, but maybe this was also part of Yang's love, she seemed to have an aggressive personality, like when she blew up and told Neo how she felt. She was trying to make her way to the bed, but tripped and fell onto the dresser next to the bed.

"Hey careful! That belongs to me" Yang shot words at Neo, but she pointed at Neo, clarifying that it wasn't the dresser she was talking about. She groaned and came over, helping Neo get into bed, before going back over to the desk.

There wasn't much time that passed until Neo to fell asleep. Yang, got up and inspected the girl, sure she had fallen asleep already, her face had become more pale then she usually is. Yang left to grab a small rag, soaking it in warm water, and wrung it out, leaving it mostly dry. On her way back to the room she thought about what she was doing, it was beyond just getting back at Neo, she was causing harm to the girl.

"Oh hey, Yang" Pyrrha greeted Yang.

Yang was surprised by Pyrrha's sudden appearance, and hid the rag behind her back, on reaction. "Oh heyyy, uh, Pyrrha" Yang replied, mirroring Pyrrha's greeting.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, confused by Yang's strange reaction, and why she was trying to hide that rag behind her back.

"Oh no, nothing wrong here, everything is just fine" Yang gave a fake smile.

"What's with the rag?" Pyrrha asked.

"Rag? Oh this rag? I, uh, not sure where this came from actually, that's strange, huh? Haha, I'll just have to get rid of it, talk to you later" Yang suspiciously went on, passing Pyrrha.

"That was definitely strange.." Pyrrha quietly said to herself, confused about what just happened.

* * *

><p>Yang sighed, as she walked into the dorm room, Weiss had returned while she was gone. Weiss was examining Neo, then when she noticed Yang, Weiss looked at her suspiciously. Yang walked over and lightly pushed Weiss out of her way, and began wiping sweat off Neo's face with the warm rag.<p>

"Hey watch it" Weiss angrily barked at Yang. "So what did you do?" Weiss questioned Yang, condescendingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yang responded.

Weiss watched Yang take care of Neo for a few seconds, wondering exactly how Neo got that way in the first place. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw how you were treating her this morning before you two left" Weiss continued with her snarky attitude. Which was just enough to shatter Yang's patience.

"**How about you mind your own fucking business!**" Yang roared at Weiss, as she turned to grab the girl by her jacket's collar. Yang's eyes turned to red, and she was engulfed in fire, the rag she held steamed and shriveled up, before bursting into flame and fading to ashes. Yang was in a extremely foul mood, and had plenty of anger to take out on anyone, and everyone.

"You're pathetic. You think that revenge is going to make you feel better? Revenge against the person who you're avenging? That doesn't even make sense" Weiss said, not intimidated by Yang's sudden outburst.

Yang snapped, and threw the ice queen backwards into the wall. Just as this happened Ruby and Blake walked in, reacting to this, they both drew their weapons. As to warn the two girls not to make another move, stopping whatever was happening. Yang shook her head violently, shaking off the flames, although her eyes would persist as red for the moment. Weiss stood, and stared Yang down for a moment, before giving a "hmph" and turning her head away, crossing her arms.

The four went about their evening as they normally would, except without idle chat. Blake was particularly pleased with this though, less things to distract her from her book. Although, she couldn't help but to wonder, what happened between Yang and Weiss? The two seemed to be at odds with each other, was it because Weiss happened to be the one who stabbed Neo? It seemed plausible, but it might also have something to do with Weiss meddling too much.

Eventually when everyone else had gone to sleep, Yang went and laid down next to Neo. She couldn't help thinking about what happened with Weiss. It made her angry, that Weiss could see through her so easily, and used that snide attitude on top of it. Although, Yang knew she'd have to take it easier, Neo didn't deserve this anyway. The girl's semblence was weird, Yang didn't quite get it, but she knew that Neo had been trying to protect her, and their friends. So at least for now, Yang would slow down, not pulling Neo around suddenly as much as she had today. She caressed Neo's head a bit, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>On the weekends the girls didn't have classes, so they slept in a bit. It was Sunday, and a little bit past noon when everyone was up, Ruby announced they would go eat together. This clearly played into a plan to get Yang and Weiss to reconcile. Yang didn't really want to, and if the other three went without her, she could have her way with Neo. Yang was enjoying the thought, already planning what she could do with everyone gone.<p>

"That sounds nice, actually" Neo commented, not aware of what happened between Yang and Weiss. Although her stomach was rumbling from hunger, loud enough for Yang, who was sitting next to her, to hear.

Yang recalled that Neo hadn't eaten since lunch, the day before yesterday. She hadn't eaten dinner, she was being examined by doctors, who were trying to make sure she was fine. Yesterday she skipped breakfast, and Yang skipped lunch, forcing Neo to skip lunch, and she passed out before dinner. Yang sighed, she knew Neo had to eat something, so she agreed to go with Ruby. Weiss looked like she was thinking about it, and then confirmed she would go as well. _She's probably plotting something, _Yang thought, agitated with Weiss also agreeing to go.

* * *

><p>The girls walked down the hall and into an open room with a staircase in the middle. Yang was still holding Neo's hand in her own, as she had been since yesterday. Neo was starting to get uncomfortable again, not because she was being dragged around though. She would describe that as painful rather than just uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey, maybe you should let go, people are gonna stare if we ar-" Neo was saying, but stopped when she noticed Yang let go of her hand. She looked down at Yang's hand but it wasn't there, the next thing she felt was pain in the back of her head. Yang had her hand clenched on the back of Neo's hair, and forcefully turned the girl to look at her. She kissed Neo, sticking her tongue into Neo's mouth, and stayed this way for several seconds before parting their lips. She let go of Neo's hair and grabbed her hand again, licking her lips while doing so.

The rest of team RWBY was walking in front of the two, but had looked back to watch that. They all wore _that stupid face, _and was looking at Yang, eyes wide, mouths open. "What? You want some to?" Yang said to them, squinting her eyes threateningly at them. They all shut their mouths, but left their eyes as they were. There weren't many people around, and they hadn't actually been paying attention to the two holding hands, but after that everyone had eyes on them. Neo decided that it would be better to stay quiet, opposed to saying anything else, fearing that Yang would do something more drastic if she did.

The girls continued walking, making their way out of the academy. Yang was pretty happy, she couldn't have more then that, but it would suffice for now. Neo starting to complain gave her an excuse, and doing that shut her up. Things seemed smooth sailing for the time being, _but then everything changed, when the fire nation attacked, _Yang laughed quietly to herself. However, she quickly realized she had been making jokes, references, and even puns, to herself at this point, things had really got out of hand.

* * *

><p>Eventually the girls arrived at a diner, went inside and sat down, then a sense of déjà vu struck. Neo sat there at the round table, to her left was Yang, to her right was Blake, across the table on the left was Weiss, and on the right was Ruby. Then the waitress walked up asking them for their drinks, but upon actually looking at the girls she screamed a little, surprised to see them again. This was the same diner they came to a when Neo first started staying with them.<p>

Neo was recalling Yang making bad puns, and Weiss flipped a table over on her. While it seemed like a lot had changed in such a short time, maybe things hadn't really changed so much. Weiss was probably still ready to flip a table over on Yang. Neo was amused by the thought, still not aware something was up between the two girls. Weiss actually was ready to flip the table over on Yang at any moment. The girls ordered the drinks, and the waitress sheepishly left to get them.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment" Neo said, politely standing up and leaving for the restroom. Followed by Ruby and Blake exchanging a nod, and Blake followed her.

"Okay, what happen between you two" Ruby asked, staring intensely at the two girls, with her hands on the table, as if this was an investigation.

"Nothing" Yang replied.

"Nothing? I saw how Neo looked yesterday, just because Jaune healed her, doesn't mean you can't hurt her" Weiss angrily pointed out to the girl.

"Why do you care, a week ago you were barely willing to let her stay with us when she was hurt" Yang also angrily pointed out, back to Weiss.

"That's hardly the same, I wasn't saying we should actively hurt her more when she was already hurt, like you're doing now" Weiss replied with an escalating voice.

"She's mine, so I'll do what I want with her" Yang replied, matching how loud Weiss spoke.

Weiss stared at Yang for a moment, then calmly asked, "then what? What are you gonna do when you break your new toy? How many times do you think Jaune can glue the pieces back together?"

Yang went silent, she knew Weiss was right, besides, as much as Yang liked the thought, Neo didn't actually belong to her. Yang didn't want to actually hurt Neo, she just wanted get back at her a little, and enjoy having control of her, at least for a while. "I'm not gonna break her, because I'll be careful" Yang finally responded, also in a more calm voice then before.

"Well if you call yesterday 'careful', then you need to be more careful, no one is going to be there for you, if you mess this up" Weiss finished, on a rather mean spirited, but impactful note.

Ruby was scratching her head, she had planned to try and fix what was happening. However, it seemed to have fixed itself, and fairly quickly, for the most part. The two were still a bit agitated with each other, but at least at this point they wouldn't be throwing each other into walls. After a moment, Blake and Neo came back and sat down at the table. Blake had been stalling for Ruby, and when she sat down she looked at Ruby, who gave her a nod, letting her know that she had been successful.

The girls eventually ordered something to eat, ate, and left, without flipping any tables. Blake and Weiss went on their own to do other things with their day off. Ruby, Yang and Neo went back to the dorm room. Yang was so close, she just needed to get rid of Ruby for a bit. However, Yang couldn't think of anything to get rid of her, so she'd have to keep waiting. Ruby spent the rest of the evening trying to study for a test they had next week, asking Yang for an explanation of something every few minutes. Yang spent the evening watching Neo, who tried to spend the evening relaxing, but sometimes reeled in pain while grabbing her stomach.

Yang wasn't exactly pleased with this, she was trying to think about things she wanted to do with Neo. However, she had to think about what Ruby wanted to know, when she was asking questions. When Ruby wasn't asking her anything, Neo would look like she was in pain, and that would make Yang feel guilty about her thoughts. Although after a while Yang started ignoring Ruby, and Neo's pained looks started to fuel her desire. Neo's groaning started to become pleasureful moans, her heavy breathing became euphoric gasp, and her grimace became the facial expression of ecstasy.

Yang's perverted hallucinations, and drooling, were interrupted by Weiss and Blake bursting through the door. Weiss was complaining about having to accompany Blake, and all the walking they did, noting that her feet hurt. Yang sat bitterly while the four girls made idle chat for a bit before finally heading to bed.

Yang, decided to take a small risk, and covered Neo's mouth with her hand. She then used her other hand to fondle and play with Neo's breast. Occasionally she was able to hear a small whimper from the muffled girl, implying she was rather sensitive to touch. Yang stared at Neo's burning red face and into her pink, glossy, eyes, that Neo tried to avert. Yang couldn't do more than this unfortunately, at risk that the other girls could wake up and hear. She wanted to so badly, but this would have to do for now.

Yang eventually, and thankfully, realized they had classes the next day, and let Neo go, so she could sleep. Neo, upon being let go, panted rather heavily, as she had difficulty breathing with Yang's hand over her mouth. Neo crouched up a bit, into a slight ball, which provoked Yang to embrace her, tightly, while going to sleep. Neo had actually been delighted by what Yang did, but at the same time, it made her uncomfortable. She fell asleep wondering, _is this a part of my semblence or something else?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading yet again! Ah, this brings back memories though.. Oh, I forgot to mention that this whole story is based heavily on my life, even the stabbed by a sword thing. XD I'm just joking with you, calm down. Anyway, let me know what you thought, especially about this more agitated and dominating version of Yang. <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Yang and Neo was sitting outside the office of the new teacher. Neo remembered Ozpin saying he came from Mistral. Apparently he was one of a handful of people who could train others in to use their semblence. Yang was supposed to be in classes, as Neo was excused, but she insisted that she should accompany Neo. After some persistence it was decided that, at least for the time being, Yang would be excused from missing or leaving class if she was to be accompanying Neo. So there Yang sat happily, next to Neo, and still holding onto the girl's hand.

Eventually out walked Jaune, apparently he had been talking to the new teacher. Jaune looked oddly stressed, _maybe this is going to be tough, _Neo started to worry, unsure of what semblence training would entail. "Oh hey, I guess you're up next then, good luck with.. that" Jaune addressed Neo. Jaune, without saying anything else, left, scratching the back of his head a little, _he seemed a bit off. _

"Well, let's go" Yang said, standing up as Jaune disappeared from sight.

"Actually, this new teacher specifically works with people one on one" Neo informed Yang, loosening her own grip on Yang's hand. To which Yang responded by letting go, and sitting back down on the bench, clearly disappointed. "I'll be out soon" Neo responded to Yang's disappointment, with a warm smile.

Neo walked into the room, it was somewhat bleak, but had a few little novelty items and pictures, along with the presence of unopened boxes, implying the new teacher hadn't fully unpacked. In the center of the fairly small room was a desk, with a soft looking chair in front of it. On the other side of the desk, was sitting a pretty lady, somewhat slender, with long curly hair, almost as long as Yang's, and a pale brown color. When she noticed Neo, she looked at the girl tilting her head to the side a little. Her little actions and movements were all cutesy, befitting of her appearance, light makeup, long eyelashes, the curly hair. The clothes she wore was a plain white blouse and very dark purple pants, more like black with a purple tint to them, and dress shoes.

She wasn't wearing any jewelry, aside from a necklace, a string with a silver emblem hanging from it. The emblem was a circle with three hearts in the center, forming a triangle. In the corner of the room was a staff, with visible cells of dust in places. This was presumably her weapon, it appeared as though it was meant to hold dust, and possibly assist in controlling it. _Is this the new teacher? _Neo asked herself. She had expected the teacher to be a guy, since Ozpin kept referring to the new teacher as a he.

"Ah! Sorry, I had spaced out, my name is Yuu Ander, it's a nice to meet you" Yuu introduced herself, reaching her hand out to Neo. Her voice was soft much like Neo's, although she seemed less polite in the way she spoke.

Neo took Yuu's hand replying, "my name is Neo, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Ander."

Yuu looked away, chuckling quietly to herself for a second. Neo wasn't sure what was funny, was it the way she spoke. Yuu caught notice of the girl's confused look, "ah sorry, it's just that I never realized that everyone would think I'm a lady."

"I-I'm sorry" Neo apologized, not realizing Yuu was a guy._ He looks and even sounds like a girl, and a cute one as well._

"Haha, it's okay, I'm only barely a guy still anyway, I suppose. So you can call refer to me as Miss if you want" Yuu said, finding it much more funny than Neo. She motioned Neo to take a seat in the chair across the desk, while sitting down herself. Neo promptly sat down, now she thought she knew why Jaune had looked funny as he left. It seemed Yuu was going to be a very complicated person. Although Neo was curious, she felt it was far too soon, and inappropriate to ask about it.

"I can see that you want to know" Yuu smiled, almost seductively at Neo, continuing, "however, that will have to wait, important things about you need to be addressed, for now. We're still a bit limited on time, so if your curious about me, it'll have to wait."

"Right, what do you need to know" Neo asked. Neo was a little caught off guard though, as it seemed Yuu's personality changed for a moment, not to mention she was able to pick up on Neo's thought pattern so quickly.

"Well, first I need to gauge what your semblence is, and what to do with it" Yuu said as she stood up and walked around the desk. "However, this is strange, and quite frankly I've not been able to find a way to make people more comfortable when doing this. Also, I don't have the time to be hesitant today. So, as I've been doing with all my new students today, I'm just gonna do it" Yuu finished vaguely explaining.

Neo, wasn't exactly comfortable with Yuu's explanation. However, before she could respond, Yuu sat on the girl's lap, facing her. Yuu raised her right hand up, and extending her index and middle finger out. At the tip of the two fingers a white light started to emanate. Yuu with her other hand, lightly put her index finger on Neo's lip, pushing down. Neo went along with it, and opened her mouth, which Yuu proceeded to put her fingers into. _What is going on here? _Neo asked herself, now understanding that explanation Yuu gave.

"You need to suck" Yuu whispered into Neo's ear, as she unbuttoned Neo's jacket and vest. At the tip of her left hand, with index and middle fingers raised, a black light began to emanate from it. Neo, noticed her face was burning, she felt extremely glad Yang wasn't present for this. Neo, clenching her eyes shut began to suck on the two fingers in her mouth. Yuu put her left hand, with the black light, up Neo's shirt touching her chest directly. She then aligned her ear with Neo's, the two nearly touching.

After a brief moment Yuu removed her hand from Neo's chest, and backed her head away. A few moments after that, Yuu asked, "is it that enjoyable?" Neo opened her eyes to see Yuu slightly blushing at Neo, her other hand clenched in a fist and hiding her mouth. Neo stopped sucking on her fingers, letting Yuu take her fingers out of Neo's mouth. Neo's face was red, and sweat was rolling down her face. As Yuu walked back around to the other side of the desk, her hand glowed in a bright white light, and the saliva seemed to disappear with the light as it faded away.

"Well that was certainly more.. stimulating, then the other students" Yuu said as she sat back down in her chair, smiling at Neo. When Yuu said this, Neo's face, changed from the red color it was to a pale white, and the sweat stopped rolling down her head. She sank into the chair she was sitting in, and could feel a chill down her spine.

Yuu started to laugh again, "teasing you is as much fun as I had hoped. Well, now that's out of the way, I hope to make you more uncomfortable in the foreseeable future" Yuu said, with a warm and cutesy smile.

"What?" is all Neo could manage to ask, completely caught off guard by Yuu's last statement.

"Ah, I guess you don't get it, if I didn't mind being called Miss, and referred to as she, why did I mention it? Also, was there a reason for me to sit on your lap and whisper in your ear? I didn't even need you to suck on my fingers, although I did need to insert that light into your body, and extract it from your chest. You caught me off guard too though, the way you sucked was rather sensu-" Yuu was going on, until finally being cut off.

"Okay! I get it!" Neo exclaimed, as though pleading for Yuu to stop talking. Her face had went from pale back to red, as she tried to hide her face, spreading her fingers apart so she could still see.

"I bet your _girlfriend_, outside, finds that adorable" Yuu said, clearly trying to say she new that Yang, who was just outside the room, wasn't just her friend. She seemed to be referring to Neo's face turning red, due to embarrassment.

Neo put a few pieces together immediately, starting to panic. Yuu shouldn't have known Yang was outside, and even if she did, how did she know that they were dating. Neo, trying to make sense of this, assumed that somehow Yuu was able to read her mind when she had that light in her. Meanwhile, Yuu had watched the girl frantically trying to think about it, when she realized that time was going to fly by, at this rate.

"I know what your thinking, but let me explain, I have eyes everywhere" Yuu said, as she leaned forward propping her head up on both her hands, while a shadow began to loom over her. She had bluffed about knowing what Neo was thinking, it could have been anything. Yuu did however, have eyes in a lot of places, as her semblence was small balls of light, that gave sight to her. Sticking one into someone's body could give her a bit of insight on the person. Although leaving it there for an extended period of time would poison the person.

"So let me explain what I learned. Your semblence doesn't need my help to be used, as you seem to have a grasp of that. You do, however, lack control over what your semblence does to you passively. It can be rare to find a semblence with an inherently negative affect. Your lady's semblence, for example, gives her increased strength and even allows her aura, which manifests as flames, to charge the dust in her weapon. She, however, receives anger, which is a negative to her semblence, and emotionally charged semblences are the hardest to control.

You on the other hand, don't have to trigger emotions to use your semblence, and you don't trigger your emotions by using it either. So, with you, I'll be acting as more of a counselor. I also believe that having you meditate will give you better control over your emotions, especially if I amplify it. So any questions?" Yuu finished explaining, giving Neo the full run down of what she thought.

"No, not really, I suppose that will be fine" Neo decided against questions. It seemed as though this person wasn't able to explain what she knew, in detail. Neo found it likely that she wasn't actually trained as a teacher, but rather, somehow found herself in that position, back at Mistral. "I do have a question, actually, is there a reason you try to make your students uncomfortable" Neo boldly asked, without really thinking about it beforehand.

"Eh?" Yuu looked at Neo, with that seductive looking smile, again. "I think you've misunderstood, I don't do it this way with every student, only the cutest ones, like that boy who just left, and you." Yuu finished, now standing in front of Neo, who hadn't even noticed Yuu walking back around her desk. It was as though she simply vanished and reappeared where she now stood.

"Although, if that upsets you, I'll only treat you this way, you can be special" Yuu was now sitting on Neo's lap, as she had a been earlier. Again, as though she never even moved. "I know those who _come on strong are your type, _right?" Yuu asked, rhetorically. "Like the kind who put their hand on your mouth and carries you along at their pace" Yuu whispered, her hand just over Neo's mouth, barely touching the girl's lips. Again, Neo didn't even notice her move at all.

Neo felt light headed, the person in front of her somehow knew what happen last night between Yang and her. Not to mention it seemed like Neo was only seeing the parts Yuu wanted her to see. "Pass out now, and I'll have my way with your body" Yuu whispered into Neo's ear, again as though she had never moved, snapping the light headed feeling from Neo. "Although you'd probably like that, wouldn't you" Yuu whispered. "Don't worry, I'm a guy, so you don't have to be reserved" Yuu's warm breath filled Neo's ear.

Neo started to raise her arm, without thinking about it, intending to touch the person in front of her. A cute girl, who is called a guy, Neo felt like that feeling leftover from last night could be relieved, able to act without reserve. "Ah, but that's right.. That isn't the most important thing, you already have someone you love, right? I guess that person should come first, and be the one you do that with" Yuu went on, now back in her seat on the other side of the desk. Neo, who had her hand in the air in front of her, felt a sense of emptiness.

Neo had tried to take Yuu's offer, and betrayed Yang. However, now her hand was alone with nothing in it. "Hey, you don't need to cry" Yuu said, now hugging Neo, who's hand was still in the air. Neo brought that hand to her face, to feel tears, that she didn't even notice she had cried.

Yuu had changed positions again, she now was swinging a pocket watch, hanging from a chain, back and forth in front of Neo's face. "Hmm, doesn't appear to be working, listen you don't need to worry about the details, just enjoy being in love with her" Yuu said dropping the pocket watch. She then, now sitting in her chair on the other side of the desk again, continued, "unfortunately that's been our hour though, so at least we got our the plan for future sessions set. Also, we got that cleared up, but if things don't work out between you and that girl, let me know! Of course, you don't need to, I'll know anyway, but I'll be here when it ha-, I mean, if it happens."

"Goodbye, remember, time flies by when you're having fun" Yuu said, as Neo waved at her, walking out the door, and shutting it, not realizing she had ever even stood up. _Wait, what just happened? _Neo asked herself, completely dizzy due to everything skipping around as it had. Also Yuu had said their hour was up, although it seemed more like five to ten minutes had passed. _Time flies by when you're having fun, maybe that was part of her semblence.. _Neo thought to herself, unsure of what just happened.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look a little stressed out, was it difficult or something?" Yang asked.

"Ah, no it's nothing, Ms. Ander just seemed a little strange now that I think about it" Neo said, understating how she felt, a lot. The two then left to meet the the rest of RWBY for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yui, why are you so upset Yui?" asked a glowing white ball, with a high pitched feminine voice, addressing Yuu.<p>

"You going to be okay Andi? I thought you were done with this after you finished up with those kids at Mistral.." Said another glowing white ball, also addressing Yuu, this one having not quite as high a pitched voice, sounding more like a young boy.

Yuu, who was trying to stop her crying, asked, "when's the next student coming along?" To which another ball, buried under a pile of papers, jumped upwards into the air, announcing when the next student would arrive, with a rather normal voice, but a British accent.

"Andi.." the white ball said, showing concern about Yuu.

"Leave him alone, if he wants more punishment, let him indulge himself" a incredibly deep and raspy voice, almost demonic, stated. The voice had a lot of presence in the room, and seemed to come from another ball, this one was black, and seemed to be the only one of it's kind in the room.

"... Go fuck yourself!" exclaimed the high pitched ball.

"Yea, fuck you!" the young boy sounding ball backed up the other. The two seemed to be trying to intimidate the black ball by motioning towards it, they however failed to induce any reaction from the ball.

"You two are vulgar, but if you don't trust me, ask Yuu. You like the _pain_, don't you? You like the _sorrow_, correct? Are you _jealous_ of that girl? You want someone special, that will treat you poorly, right?" the deep voiced ball asked Yuu, ignoring the other two balls. The three balls waited for an answer for a moment before Yuu muttered something. "Say it louder" the ball aggressively demanded.

"Yes! Yes to everything.." Yuu cried out, just before violently slamming her head against the desk, and clenching her hair. The two white balls started to panic, as Yuu was going to hurt herself again.

"You two know why there are so many of you, and only one of me, this stupid masochist's selfishness. Haha, if only you knew the one thing that hurt too much, the reason I'm here" the ball said in it's hate filled voice.

**"Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Don't talk about it, don't say it" **Yuu shrieked, now crying heavily. **"Please" **Yuu pleaded, her entire body shaking.

"Haha, but you love it. You're favorite painful memory, the one that caused your addiction. Fine, I'll wait for now, but don't think I'll let you forget" the ball maniacally, and joyfully, tormented Yuu, going back to the corner it had emerged from. The ball clearly despised Yuu, and had purposely tried to trigger a reaction from her, with great success.

* * *

><p>"So, it was a few seconds until noon struck. There I stood, my hand just over my revolver, on my side. We stared each other down, the sun burning down on our faces. It was so quiet, that in the last five seconds you could hear each click of the clock tower. Five seconds, I stretched my fingers, readying myself to draw my gun and pull the trigger. Four seconds, I pulled out a newspaper, and began drinking a cup of coffee. Three seconds, I was attempting to figure out a word for the crossword puzzle I was doing, six letters, fourth letter a <em>G<em> and _the place where something begins._"

"The word was _origin" _Ren interjected.

"Two seconds, I began to ponder how my life came to this very point, where I stood about to take another man's life. One second, a single drop of sweat rolled down my face. Right when the clock struck noon, I drew my pistol, in the flash of an eye, and shot the man hitting him in the chest. He looked down, seeing himself bleeding, and realized his death was imminent, falling to the ground." Nora finished her story about the time she got caught up in a duel, in the west.

"It was at a carnival, none of that stuff happened, it was about 3:41 in the afternoon, and it was a straw man with a target on it. Also, she missed, even after trying to line up the shot for nearly two whole minutes." Ren corrected the inconsistencies of what happened in Nora's story and what actually happened. Everyone was almost finished with lunch by this point.

When everyone had finished, they left to attend classes. Eventually getting to everyone's favorite class, Goodwitch's class. Some noteworthy fights went by, but one stood out above the rest. Jaune against Weiss, which had been surprisingly won by Jaune. He was already using his semblence, although not effectively yet, it was still enough to swing the fight into his favor. Everyone applauded, impressed by Jaune's new found strength, even Weiss complimented him.

Neo was interested in fighting Jaune, now, but she was restricted from fighting for a week, due to her injury. Despite her not actually being injured, she still had issues with pain striking her randomly, which could cause an accident if it happened mid fight. After classes, Weiss and Ruby went back to the dorm room, while Yang and Neo stopped by to change out of their uniforms and grab their helmets. They rode around town on Bumblebee for a bit before it heading to the club.

* * *

><p>When the two finally made their way to the club it was blasting the usual poppy electronic music. This was different from the last time they came though, this time the two girls really were dating. Neo happily grabbed Yang's hand intertwining their fingers as they walked into the club. Although something felt a bit off to Neo, she didn't feel like she had before when she was with Yang. That feeling that she shouldn't be with Yang, it had disappeared, <em>was it something Yuu did? <em>Neo wondered, she hadn't remembered hardly anything that happened, but she did remember Yuu saying something about it.

When the two got in, they approached the bar, where the bartender recognized them, "hey what can I get you?" he asked.

Yang looked at Neo and then back at the man, telling him, "a strawberry sunrise, hold the ice, and a fadingtonic."

"Hold on, three problems, first, we only serve those on weekends, second, that drink has an age restriction on it, and finally we don't have what we need to make them. We have to restock before next weekend" the man informed Yang.

"Fine, the next thing down from that then" Yang scoffed at the bartender.

"Is this your drink or hers?" he asked. To which Yang answered "hers."

"In that case, I have to refuse, I have doubts she knows about our specialty drinks, so I would have to explain them to her" he informed Yang. He then quietly said "I don't know what you were planning to do, but you should wait until this weekend." He motioned over to the other side of the club, some officers appeared to be doing an inspection. Yang realized this meant she couldn't go asking them to break the rules for her, not with them here.

"Yea, okay, just get her a strawberry sunrise as well" Yang told the bartender, still leering over at the officers. While the bartender was getting their drinks, Yang looked around, Junior was no where to be seen. It was strange for Junior to not be there, let alone with a couple of people doing an inspection. "Where's Junior?" Yang quietly asked the bartender, who was almost done with their drinks.

The bartender walked over with their drinks setting them down on the counter. "Apparently some thugs were getting violent in the neighboring area. It's bad for business, besides Junior doesn't really like the violent types. Even when you first came in here he was gonna let you off the hook, until you punched him that is." the bartender informed Yang. She gave him a nod, and took the drinks.

Yang and Neo drank their strawberry drinks, sitting at the end of the bar, separated from others sitting at the bar. Neo looked overjoyed, taking a large gulp of her drink, and continuing to happily chat with Yang. "So what has had you in such a good mood today?" Yang asked, wondering why Neo was more outgoing and cheerful, rather then her usual distant attitude.

"Hm? I don't know, I'm just having fun, with you" Neo said, playfully leaning over on the girl. Yang looked at her drink, wondering if the bartender had managed to sneak something into their drinks, for her, after all.

Yang and Neo kept chatting for a bit, before they decided to dance. Neo still wasn't sure about dancing, but she did as she had last time, just doing what she saw others doing. Eventually the two got tired, went back for more drinks, and back to dancing, again. After that they decided it was best to head back to the dorm. Beacon didn't have a strict curfew, but it was getting late, and they didn't want to worry the rest of RWBY. Neo enjoyed riding Bumblebee, as Yang's hair was soft like a pillow, and was relaxing to lay forward on.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived back at the dorm, everyone was in the middle of going to bed. They greeted the two girls, asking them about their night, while the two changed into their sleeping clothes. Neo liked to wear rather large t-shirts to bed, opting to not bother with any sort of pants. The t-shirts she wore was large for her, but would actually fit Yang rather well, more then likely. They turned out the lights, and laid down, after getting ready for bed. Yang decided to watch Neo try to go to sleep for a few minutes.<p>

After the two laid there for a few more minutes, as Neo was about to fall asleep she felt Yang caressing her body a little. Yang examined the room, and then rolled over, on top of Neo and began kissing her. Neo could feel Yang's tongue deep into her mouth, swirling around her tongue. Although, she was hesitant to slip her own tongue into the girl's mouth. That uneasiness that had been absent finally came back to Neo. After a moment, Yang slowly broke the kiss, a small stream of saliva traveling down from her mouth to Neo's.

She opened her eyes to see Yang's irked face. Neo hadn't really reciprocated Yang's kiss, at least not in Yang's point of view. Yang put her index finger over her mouth, telling Neo to stay quiet, and repositioned herself, moving down the bed a little. Neo could feel Yang raise her loose t-shirt, and then a warm dampness surrounded her nipple. Yang was sucking on it and began fondle the other with her left arm. With her right arm she started to stroke the outside of Neo's thigh, moving it over to the inside.

Neo had her hands on her face, almost as if she considered covering her eyes with her hands. However, she seemed indecisive and simply left them as clenched fist, periodically peeking over them to look at Yang. Neo could feel as Yang nibbled and lightly bit at the perked tip of Neo's breast. Yang's right hand crossed from over from the outside to the inside of Neo's thigh, and she began to stroke her hand up the girl's inner thigh.

Neo, sensitive to the touch of her inner thigh, let out a soft, pleasure filled, high pitched, "Ah!"

Yang froze upon hearing Neo cry out. She raised her head to look around, it seemed that everyone was asleep or at least hadn't heard. She let out of small sigh, before turning her gaze towards Neo, looking at the girl with a lustful and angry glare. Neo felt a chill from the way Yang looked at her. Yang softly but suddenly rest her hand on Neo's mouth, not applying any pressure. Neo began speak, Yang's hand not preventing that, but then the girl pressed her hand down on her face, violently.

Neo's head sank deep into the pillow, her head essentially pushed against the mattress. Yang began to bite at the breast she had been fondling with her left hand before, her left hand now muzzling Neo's mouth. Her right hand, that was on Neo's thigh was now tearing at Neo's other breast. She pinched and pulled at the girl's breast, and even twisting it. With her mouth she sucked and even bit Neo's breast, and not quite in the playful fashion she had been before.

A few seconds in, Neo was starting to panic, she couldn't breathe, her mouth was covered tight, but on top of that, Yang had mistakenly covered most of Neo's nostrils as well. Yang wasn't being gentle, and show no signs of letting up too soon. Neo tried to move Yang's hand from her mouth, but while Neo was a strong combatant, physical strength wasn't her strong point. Yang had Neo beat in pure strength easily, as Neo failed to even move the girl's firm grip on her face.

Neo began to arch her back, her stomach in the air, desperately trying to wiggle away or anything. However, as she did this, the pains that haunted her upper body came back. A sharp and excruciating pain, that shot through her back and out the upper part of her stomach. Neo's body that was arching up, dropped limp, as Neo couldn't to cope with the pain, and the lack of air. As she did that the bed made a loud squeak, and Yang upon hearing that studied the sleeping girls. It was at this point Yang noticed it, the girl she was on top of was barely moving aside from the _shaking?_

Yang immediately raised her head up, getting a better look at Neo's face. She quickly realized that her hand was actually covering Neo's nose as well, and removed her hand. Upon doing this Neo faintly gasped for breath. Once she had air back in her lungs she was panting heavily, and the pain in her stomach was fading. Yang rolled off of Neo, and pulled the cover up over them. Yang had chosen to lay on her side, with her back to Neo, not even saying anything to her.

Neo felt a rush of feelings hit her, feelings that she hadn't processed, with what just happen. She thought about how she should have been covering her mouth herself, in the first place. The sudden panic of not being able to breathe. How Yang seemed peeved with her, after all that happened. She wasn't even sure what emotion she was feeling, but tears silently rolled down her face. _Am I being punished for earlier? _Neo asked herself, remembering that feeling of not knowing why she was crying.

Neo was however oblivious to the girl laying next to her. Yang as well, felt tears silently run down the side of her face. _Why? _The question repeated itself in Yang's mind, questioning everything she did. Her anger kept getting the better of her as the past few days. It made her act intentionally violent towards Neo, and she didn't even notice she had been suffocating Neo. Yang didn't notice Neo was in so much pain. Worse then that, now that she did realize it, she felt even more arousal from it. Yang felt she had understood why Neo tried to die, believing it would protect others.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading this far. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too off-putting for anyone. I know it probably seemed to focus too much on negative feelings and emotions. Also there is a lot of emphasis on the new teacher, Yuu Ander, in this story, she's a bit of a reference to a chimera, she has a "strange" appearance, being a genderbent character, and she's an omen of disaster. So she'll be getting a little bit of development as well.<em>

_Also, I'm not really sure what I can and cannot put on this site. So in future I may or may not have to post a link to the full chapter on another site. Though, I could simply imply it happened then skip the details, which might work for me since I've never read erotica before. So writing it would just be me guessing at what would provoke sexual feelings. I don't know, let me know which you think I should do, or if I should just post it here, and hope for the best._


	10. Chapter 9

Neo yawned, as she sat up, feeling her face with her hand. She was slightly sore, certainly due to Yang's rough behavior last night. Neo wanted to please the girl, but she had her doubts about if she could do this. It seemed as though Yang was the type who liked to be rough. Neo looked outside, it was raining lightly, and the sky was still dark. Neo didn't particularly mind the rain itself, but she hated the dark gray sky when it was stormy.

Neo was the first up so she went ahead and changed into her uniform. As she did this everyone else woke up and proceeded to get ready as well. Neo noticed Weiss looking at her funny, then shooting a glare Yang's way, to which Yang growled in response. Ruby also caught notice of this happening, and looked like she was about jump between the two. Nothing came from it though, _did something happen between them, _Neo wondered to herself. The two weren't fighting, but they weren't exactly getting along either, Neo was still none the wiser.

When the girls were ready they left for classes, today professor Port was caught up in a story the whole class. He was talking about an exotic King Taijitu, with two heads on each of the snakes bodies. Aside from that, classes seemed to be going as usual, until Neo was excused from class. Apparently Yuu had requested Neo to come see her again. Neo could feel a queasiness in her stomach, not knowing what to expect from Yuu. She wasn't even suppose to go see her again until next week.

* * *

><p>Yang and Neo arrived at Yuu's office, just as someone left, and Yang sat down in the one of the chairs just outside her office. Neo took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Yuu was turned away, watching the rain outside, and turned when she heard Neo walk in. The back of the room, behind Yuu, was a large window, covered in shades, which were pulled up today.<p>

"Oh, good day" Yuu greeted Neo with a smile. "I love this weather, the dark gray sky, rain pouring heavily" Yuu said, as she looked back out the window.

"I see" Neo said, not able to understand Yuu's love for such dreary weather. Neo looked around, it seemed as though Yuu had almost finished unpacking, aside from a few boxes. For a second it appeared as though one moved slightly, Neo assumed she just imagined it. On the walls were small watercolor paintings, and on her desk were a few small trinkets. On the right side of the room was a shelf with even more trinkets, and some books. One particular thing that stood out was a couple of glowing trinkets, they looked like balls of light and floated in place on the shelf.

Yuu, noticing Neo looking at the shelf, said, "a lot of little and useless things, right? Most people would keep pictures of family, trophies, signs of accomplishments in their lives, or generally important things to them, but I have nothing like that." Neo wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say to that. It seemed as though Yuu was trying to sound joyful, with a playful voice. However, while it was convincing, Neo felt like the words didn't match her attitude.

"Well, I wanted to try something, so let's get started" Yuu informed Neo, as she stood up and walked around the desk. Neo stood up and Yuu moved the chair and sat a soft looking blanket on the floor. "Here sit down, cross your legs and relax for a second" Yuu said, motioning Neo to sit on the blanket. After Neo sat down, Yuu continued, "okay, I'm gonna have you attempt to meditate, while you do though, I want to amplify and monitor it." Yuu squatted down in front of Neo, raising her hand, extending her index and middle fingers, where a light began to glow. _Not this again, _Neo assumed she knew what was going to happen next.

"Say ahh" Yuu requested, with a overly joyful look. Neo waited, seeing what Yuu would do if she simply refused. After a moment, Yuu frowned, puffing her bottom lip up. After yet another moment, Neo still just looking at Yuu, she asked "please?" Neo realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of this, not that she wanted anything in particular. The girl just wanted to see if Yuu would do anything other then her cutesy act. Neo opened her mouth for Yuu to put her fingers in.

"Ahh" Yuu said, insisting Neo to repeat after her. Neo could feel her right eye twitching, but she complied anyway. Neo, annoyed with the situation, reluctantly made the sound, "ahh." To which Yuu's joyful look came back, and she put her fingers into Neo's mouth. "Now suck" Yuu demanded of Neo, putting on that seductive smile.

"I thosh you shaid you din't nee meh to shuck" Neo tried to speak, with Yuu's fingers in her mouth.

"Hm? I don't know what you're saying, go ahead and suck so I can take my fingers out of your mouth" Yuu said, tilting her head to the side, feigning ignorance as to what Neo said. Neo assumed that this was gonna be futile, so she grudgingly began to suck on Yuu's fingers. This time, Yuu started to make moaning sounds and gasp as Neo sucked on her fingers. Neo became incredibly annoyed with this, and started to grit her teeth.

"_**Ow**** ow owie!"**_ Yuu exclaimed, as her eyes watered up. Neo quickly realized that she was biting Yuu's fingers, as she tried to grit her teeth. "Don't stop" Yuu said, as she sighed pleasurably. _Don't stop? She wants me to keep biting? _Neo was confused as to what Yuu meant. After a moment though, Neo's jaw started to become sore from biting down. Then she started to feel something from Yuu's fingers, in her mouth. She immediately released Yuu's fingers backing away and wiping at her teeth with her fingers.

Blood started to flow down Yuu's fingers, though Neo didn't get any blood in her mouth, she felt something in her mouth regardless. It felt like a ball, except it was extremely squishy, almost like it turned to a liquid when she squished it against the top of her mouth. It turned back into a ball when she stopped pressing it. Neo raised her arm to take it out of her mouth, but Yuu held out her hand that wasn't bleeding.

"Wait, don't take it out" Yuu said, stopping Neo. Yuu grabbed a tissue box, using the tissues to cover her lightly bleeding fingers. Yuu looked at Neo, almost like a light bulb went off in her head, and with a lustful tone she commanded Neo, "now you need to _swallow_." Neo was really tired of this, she just wanted to get it over with, so she did as Yuu said and swallowed the ball. "I hadn't expect you to go along with that so easily" Yuu was surprised, her cheeks flushed a bit.

"What now?" Neo asked, still just wanting to get through this.

Yuu sighed, seemingly disappointed by Neo's lack of reaction, "just shut your eyes and clear your mind. Take a deep breath." Neo did as Yuu said, and breathed deeply, she felt surprisingly relaxed like this. "...I wonder why it came back" Yuu said, breaking the silence, and Neo's relaxed state. Neo looked at Yuu, expecting an explanation, though she already figured she wouldn't get one. Yuu responded by flicking Neo in the head with her finger, "I didn't tell you to stop." Neo wished Yuu's fingers was back in her mouth so she could bite them off.

"Really though, I don't get it, I thought I squashed it" Yuu continued a moment later.

"What are even you talking about?!" Neo angrily exclaimed.

"I'm talking about you, and the fact you have some kind of deep prejudice against yourself, for liking that girl" Yuu informed Neo. Yuu, who was still squatting, sat down, crossing her legs, just as Neo was. "You don't even realize how lucky you are, I would have loved to die being suffocated, by such a cute girl" Yuu said as she crossed her arms, looking at Neo with a bit of jealousy. Something about what Yuu said antagonized Neo, the girl could feel her teeth begin to chip as she grind them. _Wait, prejudice? _

Neo began to realize that what Yuu said might be right, _why would I be prejudice against liking a girl, it's a bit weird, but..? _Neo felt the answer made sense, but couldn't be right, she felt she had no reason to be that way.

"You're right, you don't have a reason to prejudice, it's all in that stupid multicolored head on your shoulders" Yuu said agitated, her patience starting to dwindle.

"How did you know what I was thinking...?" Neo asked with disbelief. Yuu's eyes widened, but she remained silent, as her eyes darted around the room, panicking to find an excuse. "Also, how did you know Yang almost suffocated me?" Neo continued to ask questions, leaning forward at Yuu.

Neo now stood just about to walk out the door, and from behind her, Yuu said "well, that's all for today, I feel like we made a lot of progress, good job." Neo stopped just before she grabbed the door knob. _That thing happened again, everything just skipped forward_. Neo looked back at Yuu, she was sitting behind her desk, and wearing a smile, one that even Yuu couldn't make look real. Neo sighed, and rather then question it, just left. _There is definitely something wrong with her, him, whatever it is. _Neo thought, purposely insensitive, to take her anger out on Yuu in her mind.

Neo realized something though, she was angry, but unsure about what was going on. Normally if she was this angry, she'd feel rather confident, whatever Yuu was doing, it seemed to be working. The girl couldn't be sure as to how, but it seemed Yuu knew what Neo was feeling, and claimed the girl was prejudice. Neo sighed again, nothing made sense with Yuu.

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked, as she approached Neo.

"Ah, yes, Yuu just had me trying to meditate, I couldn't quite do it" Neo explained to Yang, stretching the truth a little. Neo could meditate, if Yuu had stopped interrupting her. After thinking about it a second, Neo wanted to try kissing Yang again. She stood on the tip of her toes, and reached up, grabbing Yang's shirt, and pulled her downward. Neo kissed Yang, reaching her tongue deep into Yang's mouth, much to the blond's surprise. The uneasiness was there, but soon was drowned out by Neo's want of Yang's touch. The two stood where people would see, but despite this, Neo didn't care. _Maybe it was all in my head after all. _

However, the kiss was interrupted by an onlooker calling out, "hey wait, is that you _ice cream girl_."

Neo recognized the voice, she broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the voice, to see a girl walking her way. "_Chocolate bitch!_" Neo exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Coco asked as she walked up to Neo, one eye brow furrowed, the other raised, and her mouth slightly gaping open.

Yang looked at the two, and threw her hands into the air, yelling "_hot babe_." Neo and Coco both looked at her, unsure if that counted as a pun or a joke. "Okay, not that kind of mood" Yang said, as she slowly backed away from the two.

Coco, looking nearly straight down at Neo, asked "do you see something in that?"

_Why do people keep asking me that? _"What does that matter to you" Neo snapped back at Coco, having to look nearly straight up at the girl.

"Ew, did _fire girl_ over there _squirt_ the _hot sauce _on you, what a weird topping for _ice cream_" Coco mocked Neo.

"You bet I did" Yang interjected, giving a wink. Neo and Coco turned to look at her again, after a few seconds, Coco covered her face with her palm. _Huh, I don't get it. _Neo was confused, knowing the joke had some other meaning to it, but failing to understand it.

"I didn't mean _that_, but thank you for your contribution" Coco sarcastically thanked Yang.

"So what did you want, I was kind of in the middle of something" Neo asked.

"Yes, I saw, you seem rather proud of your little girlfriend over there" Coco replied, shooting a look Yang's way, who waved at her when she did. "Rematch, I want one, when and where is good for you?" Coco asked, demanding a rematch to their previous fight.

"Ha, it's not gonna be any different then last time, same place as last time, a hour after classes end" Neo boasted, confident that Coco was no match for her. Coco simply smirked at the girl's reply, before nodding and leaving.

Yang and Neo watched Coco strut away, until she turned the corner down the hall, disappearing from sight. "You still can't fight, you know?" Yang pointed out to Neo.

Neo had forgotten completely, she couldn't actually fight, especially not Coco. If she accidentally dropped her aura, or even her parasol, Neo would die to Coco's minigun. "Well, I already agreed" Neo nervously pointed out, and began to walk away. She was however stopped when Yang grabbed her arm.

"You're not fighting her" Yang strictly told Neo, "you'll get hurt if you try, so call it off."

"I will not do such a thing" Neo responded to Yang's concerns, her attitude reminiscent of Weiss'. The two locked eyes, Neo unwilling to change her mind, Yang concerned for Neo's safety.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that bitch, she bit Yui" the high pitched ball exclaimed, now off the shelf and on the desk.<p>

"Let's teach her not to mess with Andi" the other ball replied.

"Yea, let's mug her, and steal her stuff" the high pitched ball said, advocating for action.

"You two would be killed by any normal person armed with a fly swatter, let alone that girl. However, go ahead and try, it would be much more peaceful without the two loudest morons in the room" the deep voiced dark ball interjected, pointing how futile the plan like that was.

"Yea, I'm with Shady on this one, actually" another white ball of light called out, busting it's way out of one of the boxes. The four balls started to argue about this, the newest ball couldn't keep it's patience, and retreated back to the box where it had came.

Yuu sat watching the rain and the sky out the window, she loved the rain, and the dark sky. This was a moment she'd want to treasure. "Hey, do you have names?" Yuu asked the balls, completely monotone.

"Kindness" the high pitched ball said, confused by why Yuu asked.

"Acceptance" the ball who sounded like a young boy, also introduced himself.

Yuu turned, and looked at the black ball of light, "and you?"

"I don't have a name, as the feelings I represent are too abstract for a single word, but I guess you've noticed the others call me Shady" the black ball explained. "You've never asked our names before, why now?" the deep voiced Shady asked, unaware why Yuu asked this, but sure that there was a reason.

"I'm taking you back, soon" Yuu answered, turning back to the window, to resume watching the rain.

"Oh? It turns out this wasn't a long term thing for him, and he was done after Mistral after all" Shady addressed Acceptance.

"What does that mean, Andi?" Acceptance asked Yuu. However, Yuu gave no reply, only silence. "What do you mean?" Acceptance now pleaded to the ball of black light, Shady, who chuckled as it went back to it's corner. A white flash engulfed the room, and after a few seconds thunder could be heard.

"I love this stormy weather" Yuu said nostalgically.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Weiss asked, almost in disbelief of what she had heard.<p>

"I have agreed to take part in a duel, with a student named Coco" Neo repeated herself, after which she took a bite of her sandwich. It was lunch and Yang had subtly brought up the fact Neo was going to fight Coco.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Pyrrha, sitting across the table with the rest of team JNPR, asked.

"It should be fine, I was injured last time I fought her, and it was fine" Neo pointed out.

Yang, was hoping that the others could talk Neo out of the fight, but it seemed futile. She then bluntly stated, "you're going to die, Coco won't go easy on you." After this statement, Neo looked at Yang for a brief moment, her face void of emotion, but she then stood up and left. Yang got up and followed her, then Weiss and Ruby followed Yang.

"Hey Jaune, if Neo got hurt again do you think..?" Pyrrha asked, not finishing the question before Jaune jumped in with his reply.

"Of course, no problem, I even got to practice it a bit earlier. Ms. Ander cut her fingers, so she had me practice my semblence on it" Jaune boasted about his semblence that he had been working on improving.

"Hey Jaune, did you notice anything strange about that semblence teacher?" Blake, who hadn't left with the rest of RWBY, asked.

"Oh, Ms. Ander? No, she's... perfectly normal" Jaune lied, rather obviously. Blake simply looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate on what's strange about her. Even Jaune had to know that his lie was painfully obvious.

"Ah, well, where to start? I think her semblence is something that messes with a person's head. Sometimes it's like I blink and she goes from one side of the room to the other, or I'll be sitting, then I'll blink and be standing." Jaune tried to explain his theory behind Yuu's semblence. "There are also other things, but... I don't think I should talk about it behind her back, it seems too personal" Jaune clarified that there was more, but didn't want to go into detail.

"Okay, I only ask because when I've seen her around, she gives off a strange vibe" Blake said, explaining her curiosity. Blake and team JNPR finished their lunch before also leaving.

* * *

><p>After classes had ended Neo quickly left, Yang chasing after her. The two arrived at their dorm, where Neo changed out of her uniform, into her normal clothes. Yang quickly changed as well, then stood in front of the door, watching the girl as she finished changing, but when Neo was done she didn't move. Neo approached the door, and waited for Yang to move, while fixing the cuffs on her sleeves.<p>

"I'm not moving" Yang stated, blocking the door.

"I need through" Neo told Yang, her voice still so soft. Yang said nothing, and didn't move at all, just looking down at the short girl. "I can leave one way or another" Neo pointed out, as she twirled her parasol around in her hand. After a brief moment Neo held her hand out, and asked, "do you want to accompany me, or am I leaving alone?"

_This is horrible, I can't do anything at this point. _Yang thought to herself, looking at Neo's hand. She realized there was no way she could stop Neo, and hesitantly grabbed the girl's hand. Neo smiled warmly and beautifully at Yang, just before she walked away, pulling Yang along with her. A reverse of what was going on up to this point, it was now Neo leading. The two left the academy, making their way towards the arena, through the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the jury-rigged arena, a large rectangular hole in the ground. It was almost like a swimming pool that had been emptied of water. The rest of team RWBY and all of team JNPR was already around, and there were cheers and screams when the two approached the arena. The crowd was huge, probably hundreds of people mostly students, all out here in stormy weather. RWBY and JNPR jumped into the arena and waited, people surrounding the sides. Enforcers were present, as well as professors from Beacon, they seemed to be keeping the onlookers subdued.<p>

"What is going on here?!" Yang asked, shocked by the large amounts of people.

"Apparently news spreads quick" Pyrrha said, also in disbelief of the situation at hand.

"It hasn't even been that long, how can this be so huge!" Yang exclaimed, not willing to accept that information would have gotten around so quickly.

"You don't even know the half of it, look at the crowd, there are hunters and huntresses also watching" Weiss frantically explained. "Most of them are eccentric fight lovers, others are rogues, actual rogues, not like the team rogue, they're probably scouting talent" Weiss continued to explain, skipping the details of how she found this information.

"Uh oh" Ren interjected.

"Oooh look it's professor Ozpin, Goodwitch and _Steeltree_" Nora pointed out what Ren noticed, Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood.

"Why can nobody get a name right anymore?" Ruby asked, drowned about by the frantic chat of the others.

"What are we gonna do?!" Jaune started panicking, "we're gonna get in trouble for this, he's gonna stop the fight, ohh man."

"Jaune, relax, I doubt he will even intervene, he never does something like that" Pyrrha tried to calm Jaune.

From the other side of the arena, a voice sounding like Coco's, could be heard shouting, "get out of my way already!"

Coco, and the rest of team CFVY made their way through the crowd, jumping into the arena. Upon noticing that Neo had already arrived, Coco signaled for the rest of her team to wait on the side lines, and made her way to the center of the arena. Neo also signaled everyone to leave and went to meet her there. Yang stayed and followed Neo to the center of the arena.

"So, you ready, I'm going to beat you this time, without breaking a sweat" Coco brashly mocked.

"That line was painstakingly generic" Neo pointed out, starting to realize that Coco's cheesy lines was trend she had.

"I'm gonna-" Coco started to say, but cut herself off when something obstructed the girl. She raised her head a bit to see Yang was now between her and Neo.

"Neo can't fight, but if you insist, you'll have to beat me first" Yang threatened Coco.

"I'm not interested in you, get out of my way" Coco calmly demanded.

"Neo can't fight" Yang repeated, "but if you want a fight, then fight me, I've never beaten Neo, and still can't. So if I beat you, then you'd never be able to beat Neo."

"You think you can beat me? I don't want to waste my time with you, now move!" Coco, now angry, commanded.

"What are you doing? Just move and let us fight, I can handle-" Neo was saying until Yang suddenly turned around, and punched her in the stomach.

"Ruby, Blake!" Yang beckoned her teammate over. Neo's eyes opened wide for a brief moment before slowly closing. Yang's punch triggered a severe pain from the girl's phantom wound, causing her to pass out. Ruby, Blake, Jaune, ran over, Jaune and Blake grabbing Neo and carrying her to the side. Ruby gave Yang a concerned look, then went back with them, making sure the girl was okay.

Yang turned to Coco, and shouted, "you're not even worth her time!", as she raised her arms, her Ember Celica expanded down her arm, with clicking sounds, readying for combat. Yang could tell Coco was trying to look actual holes through her, even though she couldn't see Coco's eyes behind the girl's sunglasses.

The crowd seemed to be losing it's excitement, convinced that this fight would be a wash. The hunters and huntresses who were watching, while skeptical, still seemed interested. Coco, severely outraged, feeling as though Yang was purposely antagonizing her, wasted no time starting the fight. She made rapid swings with her handbag at Yang, each swing carrying heavy momentum. Yang knew about Coco's weapon, and compacted as it was, it was like swinging an incredibly heavy mallet at someone. Yang found it slightly terrifying that Coco could actually swing such a heavy bag so quickly.

Coco swung her handbag at Yang's head, missing by just _a hair. _Yang felt something tug at the bangs of her hair as the bag swung just in front of her face. The bag had caught her hair, and at the end of Coco's swing, several strands of hair fell to the ground, from where the handbag stopped. Yang began shaking, flames started to envelop her, and when she looked back up at Coco, her eyes were blood red.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, what does the detector say about her aura level?" a hunter on the side, asked another hunter next to him, who was wearing a visor that seemed to be monitoring the fight.<p>

"IT'S OVER 200!" the hunter screamed, overly excited.

"Really? That's quite high for someone her age" the other hunter said, as he watched with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Yang began swinging wildly at Coco, her punches emanating intense fire. The flames were stronger then ever before, the danger posed to Neo likely contributing greatly to Yang's anger. Coco was dodging the burst of fire, but she was feeling the stinging heat from as they passed by her. Coco realized that Yang was swinging all over the place, blinded by her rage. The girl knew that if she wanted to beat Yang that she would have to take this opportunity. If Yang began to calm, or even just adjust to her current amount of anger, she would pose a real threat.<p>

Coco decided to take a risk on it and dashed in at Yang, catching the girl off guard. As Coco approached she swung her handbag, making direct contact with Yang's head. Knocking the girl several feet away, and into a puddle of water. The flames surrounding Yang faded, after a few seconds she started to get up, barely still conscious. The crowd was still screaming and cheering, the wind was blowing heavily, rain was pouring.

"Her aura is still in the yellow, but only barely, that hit should have knocked her well into the red" Goodwitch pointed out, as she monitored the fight in front of them.

Coco noticed Yang getting up, at first she seemed to have thought she knocked the girl out completely. She seemed more preoccupied with the fact she was soaking wet from the rain. Coco looked exasperated with this fight, as her handbag turned into an over sized, black and gold, minigun. She wasted no time, revving up the gun, it's chambers started to spin, quickly picking up speed. Bullets started to spew out of the gun, each bullet letting out a loud bang, and creating a yellow flash of light.

The crowd in Yang's direction spread out quickly, some of the students onlooking almost being hit. The teachers were using their auras to protect students in the cross fire. The eccentric and rogue hunters and huntresses on that side also joined in, helping the teachers. The eccentric ones may have been erratic duelist and hunters of grimm, but they also weren't the types to let innocents be hurt. The rogues were similar except you could classify them in the independent category, opposed to what one would normally think of as rogue, outside of team based rogues like Neo.

Yang was attempting to circle around to the right of Coco, but wasn't fast enough. As Coco started to catch Yang in her line of fire, Yang stopped and held up her Ember Celica in front of her. Taking a defensive stance, much like a boxer, Yang hoped to block some bullets with her weapon. She did block a shot, but another hit her in her left arm, as the line of fire came in from that direction. Yang fell to the ground, and Coco ceased firing at her, not ever shooting directly at her. The girl now laid on the ground bleeding, unable to move her arm. The crowd screamed in excitement, Coco seemed a bit relieved she hadn't actually shot directly at Yang, as she would have turned the girl into shreds of flesh.

* * *

><p>"Her aura is still in the yellow, she didn't use it defensively" Goodwitch pointed out, puzzled as to why Yang hadn't blocked with her aura.<p>

Ozpin smiled, and explained, "if her aura fell into the red, she would lose. Let's not stop her yet..." Yang began to stand back up, in the middle of the arena.

"Are you sure you shouldn't intervene?" Ironwood asked, not convinced there was a point to letting the fight continue.

"Do you not want to see the lengths students in Beacon are willing to go?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. Ozpin looked over at Ruby, who wore a terrified and worried face, watching her sister, "besides, she should have plot armor, and if not, she's a catalyst for the main character's change and growth."

"I don't get what you're talking about, but it sounds like you're students are nothing more then pawns" Ironwood pointed out, somewhat offended by Ozpin's careless behavior regarding a student.

"Even if it cost a few pawns along the way, the one who reaches the other side of the board becomes a queen" Ozpin retorted, as he looked back at Yang who was standing, albeit barely.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Coco was astonished by Yang standing back up. "I don't know what world you think you're in right now, but lay back down before I kill you. Either way, I'm waking up your precious little girlfriend and fighting her next."<p>

Yang couldn't feel her left arm, nor could she move it now. Even without it, she had to stop Coco here. She grabbed a single strand of hair hanging down in her face, pulling it out, and letting it blow away in the wind. Heavy flames began to shroud Yang, her hair started to look like it had become fire itself. Yang's eyes were blood red, and the sclera was also covered in condensed fire. It looked like the flames around her was bending to her will, as it swirled and wrapped around her body.

Coco unsure what to make of Yang, started firing again. Just as the bullets started to spray out again, Yang punched to her right and behind her a little. When she did, all the flames enveloping her body burst out with the shot, launching Yang in the opposite direction. She flew forward and to the left, and as she did the burst of flames slowed and quickly homed back to Yang. Just as Yang stopped the flames reached her, engulfing her in fire again. Coco, swung her minigun in Yang's direction, needing to catch the girl in the line of fire.

Yang spun around punched behind her, slightly at the ground, launching her into the air, and in Coco's direction. Coco looked up, and a flash of lighting blinded her temporarily, followed by thunder just a second later. Coco looked in front of her, only to realize Yang flew past her. Yang now behind Coco, reeled her arm back, and threw a heavy punch into Coco's back. The arena where the two stood exploded in a large cloud of fire, evaporating the rain as it hit the cloud that lingered for a few seconds. The crowd was losing it, everyone amazed with the fight.

The hunters and huntresses who were watching became much less excited though. "Self-immolation?" "Was there a need to kamikaze it?" "I doubt it, she didn't seem in her right mind" "Her aura was reaching 700, that's ridiculous" "That strong of aura would have probably killed her anyway" was the short discussion some of the hunters and huntresses had. Smoke covered the area still, slowing being pushed down by the rain.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were all waiting for the cloud of smoke to clear away, their breath held. The smoke faded with the wind and rain, to reveal Yang in the middle of standing up. Coco was still alive and conscious as well, however she wasn't unscathed, there was no way she could continue her fight with Yang. Neo had awoken to see the last part of that fight, just as Yang's semblence went wild. She looked awe of how strong Yang might actually be, but at the same time terrified the girl had been hurt.

* * *

><p>"How do the auras look?" Ozpin asked Goodwitch.<p>

"Coco is beyond the red, completely depleted" she replied, "... and miss Xiao Long's is still as it was, in the yellow."

Ozpin turned and began walking away, satisfied with the results, "I see."

"Talent is wasted with you, if you would let it die so easily, and for what?" Ironwood spoke sharply at Ozpin.

Ozpin stopped walking, and without looking back, replied, "talent? How can you say I waste talent, when you don't even recognize where the talent is?"

Ironwood turned to Goodwitch as Ozpin faded from sight, "are you sure you still trust him?" She was however remained silent, obviously giving the question thought as she looked back at Yang.

* * *

><p>Jaune was currently trying to heal both Yang and Coco with his semblence. Some paramedics were overlooking him, helping to make sure the healing was going smoothly. Eventually the paramedics left, satisfied that the girls would be okay. Coco immediately left with her team, claiming they hadn't seen the last of her. Neo clung to Yang, while everyone else congratulated Yang on her fight. Everyone talked about how impressed they were by Yang.<p>

Yang couldn't be entirely joyful, her arm was aching, Jaune's semblence still unable to remove the pain. On top of that, she didn't remember anything about what happened with her semblence that everyone was talking about. The hunters and huntresses that once showed interest, were gone, after seeing the fight's conclusion. The act of committing suicide, whether it be for a greater cause or not, was considered heinous among many hunters and huntresses. It seemed most were scarred in some way or another by this kind of act. Something that most students had yet to experience, though RWBY had came close, when Neo tried something of that nature.

* * *

><p>Ozpin was on his way back to the academy, when he noticed a familiar presence arise from the shadows in the alley he was walking by.<p>

"Ms. Ander" Ozpin greeted, having not even seen Yuu.

"Yang, did you like what you saw from her?" Yuu asked, walking out of the alley, to stand in front of Ozpin.

"Yes, it was rather intriguing, or at least I thought so" Ozpin replied, lightly smiling.

"I'll fix it then" Yuu complied, as though she had been asked to do so.

"Fix what?" Ozpin asked, his smile fading away.

"I'll fix her semblence, so she doesn't need unnecessary anger to use it" Yuu explained, smiling now that Ozpin wasn't.

"You think that you can? Even your capabilities shouldn't be able to quell such a deep rooted part of someone's semblence. That's not just enhancing or making a slight change, that's completely bypassing a core part. How long do you think it will take you?" Ozpin asked, skeptical of Yuu's claim.

Yuu smirked at Ozpin, "a single session. I've already fixed the rest of your students on a path that no longer requires my assistance. So tomorrow I'll focus on Yang, and after that, I resign."

Ozpin went silent for a moment, then with an upset look, asked, "then can you tell me, why are you crying?"

Yuu immediately turned away feeling her face, but there were no tears. As she did this Ozpin walked around her, "farewell then, Yuu Ander, please enjoy the rest of your life." Ozpin turned his head to throw a warm smile her way, as he left.

Yuu whispered to herself, "how do you have such insight on others, Ozpin?" Another flash of lightning struck, followed by thunder a second later.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was now back at the dorm, dried off and in a change of clothes, everyone about ready for bed.<p>

"What long day" Yang said, yawning as she laid in bed, her head resting in Neo's lap.

"You really don't remember anything about how you did that?" Blake asked Yang, in reference to her massive amounts of strength with her semblence.

"Not at all" Yang answered, sighing, not really sure what actually happened.

"Well you need to figure it out, I don't think we'll have to worry about Coco for a while, but she'll be back" Weiss explained, aware of Coco's vengeful nature.

"I can handle her, next time" Neo pointed out, as she was petting and caressing Yang's head.

Weiss putting her hand over her face sighed, "well, at least we have a spare wheel" in reference to Neo. "Good night" Weiss said, as she got into bed, followed by Ruby and Blake doing the same.

Neo, also yawning now, pulling the blanket up over her and Yang. "Hey, sorry I punched you earlier" Yang apologized. Neo looked at the girl blankly for a second, before smiling at her.

"It's fine" Neo said, as she laid down, with a lack of distance between her and Yang.

Yang wrapped her arms around Neo, as she went to sleep. Though it seemed strange for the girl to be brash, Yang figured _something must have happened. _Yang was enjoying this side of Neo though, in part because it confirmed Neo's feelings for her. Now Yang just needed to control her aggressive behavior towards the girl. _How to do that, is the question..._

* * *

><p><em>Phew, thank you for reading. Hopefully this chapter flowed well, I felt like there were a lot of things going on, so I tried to keep the story moving. This was originally gonna be chapter 10, but I didn't want to throw an arbitrary chapter in their at this point. The next chapter will probably be longer than the rest. I might also be posting two chapters at once, chapter 10 and a side story from perspective of Yuu about her past. However, at this point no promises, her past won't be exactly fun for me to write. I'm also worried that the majority of you might be annoyed with her having so much spotlight in this part of the story.<em>

_Aside from that, I'm also thinking about commissioning artist for the next chapter. Spoilers, but Yang is gonna do something similar to this chapter, so she's going to look pretty nifty. Also a particular scene that I'd like to see drawn out. So if anyone has suggestions for artist who take commissions (preferably ones who have done anime or RWBY art), throw me a PM with information. So tell me your thoughts, and again thanks for reading, I appreciate it very much._

_Side note, the innuendos are almost over, so you'll be able to stop the cringing Soon™!_


End file.
